A Family United
by emsoreoangel
Summary: This takes place 5 years after season 10's series finalie. Where is everyone now? All of the Camdens are getting their own families. This is my first fan fic. Please r&r. Thanks so much! This is The Last Chapter! COMPLETE
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, the WB does.

Chapter 1: Introduction

It has been five years since the series finale at the end of season 10. There have been some changes in the Camden household.

Matt & Sarah: They have moved back home to Glen Oak and are the proud parents of twin boys Anthony Michael and Lucas Steven – age 5 and a daughter, Molly Elizabeth – age 9 months. Matt and Sarah both work at Glenn Oak's hospital. Matt is an OB/GYN and Sarah is a pediatrician.

Mary & Carlos: After Mary graduated from college, Mary and Carlos decided to move closer home to the family. They live a short fifteen minute drive from Glenn Oak. They are the proud parents of Charlie Daniel – age 8 and twin girls Suzanne Marie and Danielle Alyssa – age 5. Mary is now a basketball trainer for her old high school and Carlos works in a management position in a retail company.

Lucy & Kevin: They still live next door to the Camden's in their house. They are the parents of Savannah Ruth – age 7 and twin boys Zachary Benjamin and Brett Richard – age 4 1/2. Lucy is still the associate pastor at her father's church and Kevin works part time in the police department as a dispatcher when he is not home with the kids.

Simon & Sandy: After finding out Aaron was really Simon's child, Simon married Sandy and they moved to southern California. Simon is a television producer and Sandy is a preschool teacher. They want to have more children.

Ruthie & Nicholas: Ruthie met Nicholas while she was at college studying to be a high school English teacher. Nicholas was studying to be an accountant. They dated through college and have been engaged for six months. They are planning a wedding in October…only two months away.

Sam & David: They are 12 and are in the 7th grade. Sam is really into baseball while David really likes band and art.

Eric & Annie: Eric is still the pastor of the church. They are thrilled about the large number of grandchildren they have (14) and are looking forward to having the whole family together again for Ruthie's wedding.


	2. The Last Day of Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven. The WB does.

Chapter 2: The Last Day of Summer

It was the last night of freedom for most of the Camden grandchildren. Tomorrow would be the start of school. Only Zach, Brett, and Molly would still be home all of the time. In reality, they would be spending some quality time with Nana and Grandpa every day. All of the Camden children and their families were back at the house where they grew up having a big barbeque. Simon, Carlos, and Nicholas were out in the back yard keeping a watchful eye over the kids while spraying them playfully with the garden hose. Matt was still on duty at the hospital and would be back in time for dinner.

Inside the house preparing the huge feast for the night, all of the women of the Camden family were chatting excitedly about the upcoming wedding and taking turns holding Matt and Sarah's nine-month-old daughter, Molly. "You are on lucky girl Ruthie. Look how well Nick treats the kids. He is going to be a great father some day," Lucy said as she wrapped her arm around her little sister in a hug.

"I know. We don't want to try having children right off. We'll just wait a year or two unless God finds it necessary for us to start a family right off." The women in the room laughed knowing full well that Ruthie and Nick really wanted a family right off.

"At least you have found the right man for you Ruthie. I know it took me longer to realize it than you did," Mary said looking up from the carrot she was slicing for the huge tossed salad. All of a sudden, all of the kids outside ran over to the driveway. That only could mean one thing. Matt was home from the hospital and he was dry. The kids knew how to fix that.

Ten minutes later, a mud covered Matt came in to the kitchen greeted by the laughing of all of the Camden women; Annie, Sarah, Mary, Lucy, Sandy, and Ruthie. "I should have known better than to walk through the back yard. Why didn't I just sneak through the front door?" Matt asked out loud to no one. He gave Sarah a quick kiss and headed upstairs to take a shower and change.

Kevin started the grill outside after Matt came home. He knew everyone was getting hungry. "Okay…I guess it is time to get dried off and ready for dinner. Anthony, Lucas, and Charlie why don't you start first? When you guys are done, Savannah, you can help Suzanne and Danielle get cleaned up and ready. Then you can set the table with Sam and David." At the sound of their names, Sam and David looked up from where they sat under the tree. Neither of them had wanted to get wet. They both felt as if they were too cool to be playing around with their young nieces and nephews.

"Kevin can't you make the girls set the table? We have to do it every night as it is and there are so many more people right now." Sam whined.

"Sam, for one thing, we aren't all sitting at a table. We just have to put the plates and forks on the huge table. Everyone is eating on the grass outside remember? That way we don't have to do the cleaning afterwards and then maybe you can go to the movies like you wanted," David whispered to his brother.

"Just for that Sam, you can also help Zach, Brett, and Aaron get ready for dinner. You know better than to talk to Kevin like that." Eric had come outside with a platter of burgers and hot dogs and had heard Sam whine. Sam went off reluctantly holding one of Lucy and Kevin's twins by each hand and had Aaron walk behind.

Dinner was done and the young kids were all sleeping on the floor in the living room watching cartoons on television. David had offered to watch them and was holding a sleeping Molly in his hands. Outside, the couples were together watching the sun go down and talking quietly about the good old days.

"Remember when Ruthie got chicken pox and Simon wore that scuba gear around for days until he got them too?" Lucy asked laughing. Everyone nodded. Sandy looked at the time.

"Well Simon, we really need to think about leaving. We still have to get home and get Aaron to bed. He does start school tomorrow, as do I." Simon nodded and they said their goodbyes to the rest of the family. Simon went inside and came out holding a sleeping Aaron. The rest of the family followed. Matt grabbed Lucas, Sarah took Molly from David, Nick grabbed Anthony, Mary held Suzanne, Carlos had Charlie, David took Danielle, Ruthie took Brett, Kevin took Savannah, and Lucy took Zach. Sam followed behind holding everyone's diaper bags.

Eric and Annie watched this scene unfold before their eyes. It was an assembly line of children and grandchildren. They knew they were truly blessed with the family they had. They watched as Nick said goodbye to Ruthie before leaving as well. Ruthie then went to stand next to her parents with the twins. "I am truly lucky for such a great family and a great guy to add to it." Ruthie said breaking the silence. "I still can't believe how many twins alone we have in this family. Now, if you don't mind, I think I am going to go to the garage apartment and get ready for tomorrow. It is after all, my first day on the job as a high school English teacher." With that, Ruthie kissed both of her parents goodnight and headed towards the garage. Sam and David also said their goodnights and headed up to their room.

a/n: Sorry this chapter is so short. This is my first fan fic and I hope people could give me some ideas. I will try and update again soon, but this week is finals week. I'll try really soon though.


	3. The First Day of School

Chapter 3: The First Day of School

"Okay class. For homework I would like you to write me a letter telling me about yourself. It can be anything you want. I am just interested in knowing more about you. Tell me about your strength and weaknesses in English and anything else you think I should know. I'll see you all tomorrow. Class dismissed." Ruthie smiled at her class as they filed out of the room. It was her freshman English class and she knew they were just as nervous about their first day as she knew she really was as well. Ruthie looked up at the clock and sat back down at her desk. She had to still stay for half an hour after school got out so that any student that needed help with problems could come and talk. Since Ruthie didn't have any papers to grade yet, she pulled out her binder that held all of the wedding plans. It was almost complete. Not too much longer.

"I thought I would find you in here." Mary said. "It is so weird being back here. Nothing seems to have changed. Even most of the teachers still are here from when I went here."

"I know. Now instead of calling them Mr. or Mrs. so and so, I have to call them by their first names. It is going to take a little bit of getting used to. So, how was your first day as gym teacher?"

"It was pretty good. We didn't get to do much though. I just went over the course about four times today with different kids. I can't wait until tomorrow. We actually get to start having fun. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good," Ruthie replied. "I just didn't realize how nervous I would be. Overall though, I think it went pretty well. Most of the kids were surprised how young I am. I am after all only four years older than the seniors at the school."

"Wait until they find out you are getting married. The girls in the class are going to want to know every detail of the wedding and the boys are going to sigh because they know they will never have a chance with you." Mary said jokingly.

"Oh Mary…be quiet. That is so creepy to be thinking about. Are you coming to Mom and Dad's house some time this week?"

"Probably not until Sunday for dinner. The kids need to get into the swing of going to school and staying on a normal schedule. Well, I guess I need to get going. I don't want to be late picking Charlie up from his first day of school. Then I have to go pick up the girls from day care and hear all about their first day of kindergarten." Mary gave her sister a hug and walked out the door. Ruthie looked at the clock and realized that she was free to go. She gathered up everything she needed to bring home and locked the classroom door.

Back at the Camden residence, Annie was putting Zach and Brett's things together while they were watching a movie. It was almost time for Kevin to pick them up. Annie thought back to how crowded her house was this summer with all of her grandchildren here one day or another. Now, she was left with three grandkids in the house. Next year, there would only be one…Molly. That is unless she is honored with more grandchildren. The baby monitor suddenly started being filled by the shrilling cries of Molly who had evidently woken up and wanted to be taken care of. Annie told the boys she would be back and she went to go tend to her youngest grandchild.

As Annie was coming back down with Molly in her hands, Kevin came in to the house with Sam, David, Savannah, Anthony, and Lucas. "Hey Mom. I came to make a kid swap," Kevin said jokingly. He was coming to pick up Brett and Zach and drop off Matt and Sarah's twins for two more hours until Sarah got off from work.

"Thanks so much for doing this for me. It is really sweet that you pick up all of the kids and bring them here," Annie said. "Hey David, do you want to fix a snack for Anthony and Lucas?" David nodded and led the boys in to the kitchen for some cookies.

Sam went upstairs to work on homework so that he could have an excuse not to be on babysitting duty any time soon. He was lucky enough that David enjoyed being a good uncle and takes care of everyone. Sam was just not used to taking care of others. He was used to be taken care of by everyone else.

Ruthie came through the door with her arms loaded down with groceries as Kevin and his clan was heading next door to their house. Savannah almost collided with her aunt as she was recounting her day in 2nd grade to her father and brothers. "Oops…sorry Aunt Ruthie"

"It's quite alright Savannah. I didn't see you there. Why don't you stop over later after dinner while your parents are putting the twins to bed and tell me about your day?" Kevin gave Ruthie a thankful wink. Everyone in Camden house knew that Savannah had a hard time watching her parents put the twins to bed. Both boys were diabetic and part of their nightly routine would be to check blood sugar and give shots. Savannah hated watching it. It grossed her out.

It was just about time for dinner when Sarah finally came through the back door of the Camden residence. "I'm so sorry Mom. I was held back tonight. Paged to the ER right before I had a chance to clock out."

"It is no problem Sarah. I was actually getting the boys ready for dinner. You and Matt are more than welcome to join us if you want. I still haven't gotten over cooking for such a big family. There is more than enough." Annie said.

Eric walked in and decided to add his own two sense. "Yes please do join us. I hate having to eat the leftovers for days upon days for lunch. It is nice when I only have to have it for dinner and that is all."

"Okay. If you really don't mind. Matt should be getting off in about ten minutes anyways. I leave a message for him." Sarah went into the living room and called her husband to let him know where to find them…and a hot meal. She walked back into the kitchen and took a squirming Molly from David's hands.

"Thanks Sarah. She is really starting to get rather heavy."

"No problem David. Thank you for taking such good care of Molly for me."

"Is that Sarah I hear?" Ruthie asks as she came through the back door. "I am so glad you could stay for dinner. I hate eating leftovers every day for lunch. Mom still finds it necessary to pack my lunch for school even though I am now a teacher there." Everyone laughed. As the family was sitting down and getting ready to say grace, Matt walked in to the dinning room looking rather wiped.

"Daddy!" the twins both yelled at the same time. They ran over and gave their father a huge hug.

"Hi guys. How are you? Why don't you sit down and say grace. I'll be right back down. I'm going to get changed. I didn't have time at the hospital to do so or I would have been paged back to work." Matt left the room and the boys took their seats next to Sarah and Annie.

After the prayer Annie voiced her opinion on her son's current condition. "He really looks horrible. I hope he knows when to slow down. I worry about him."

"I know. I try and talk to him about taking a few days off and be with the kids." The dinner table got quiet as Matt came back in to join the family for the meal. When everything was done, Sarah, Ruthie, and Annie went to do the dishes as Matt put Molly down for bed and Eric entertained his twin sons and twin grandsons.

"Aunt Ruthie! I'm here!" Savannah yelled slamming the back door. "Oops sorry Nana. I forgot to not slam the doors in case someone is sleeping."

"It's okay baby. At least you will remember next time. Why don't you and Aunt Ruthie go on up to her apartment. I'll send some juice up with you."

Savannah and Ruthie walked hand and hand over to the apartment. Savannah loved the time she got to spend with her aunt. It was so special. Her brothers didn't get to spend this time.

"Aunt Ruthie, do you think…" suddenly there was Kevin yelling for Sarah to come over to his house. Savannah wanted to find out what was going on, but was restrained by a very nervous Ruthie.

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger guys. Tell me what you think. I don't really know where to go from here. I need some ideas. Please help. I don't know whether I should keep going or not. Let me know. R&R


	4. The Emergency

Chapter 4: The Emergency

Sarah went running over to Lucy and Kevin's house at the sound of the horrible scream. She knew that it couldn't be good. She ran up the stairs two at a time with Matt right at her heals as she went to the boys' room. Lucy was holding on to Brett with tears in her eyes. Matt knew by the looks of his nephew that he needed sugar in his system and fast. While his wife was attending to Brett, Matt ran to the fridge to see if he could find some liquid with sugar. Bingo. Orange juice concentrate. That would do the trick.

Meanwhile, Sarah was taking Brett's blood sugar. It was only 43. She knew that if she didn't act fast, she would be dealing with diabetic shock. All of a sudden Matt burst through the door with orange juice concentrate and a turkey baster. Sarah quickly took both from Matt and gave some of it to her nephew that lay almost helpless in his mother's sobbing arms.

During the commotion, David slipped over to his sister's house and gathered up a sleepy Zachary. He signaled to let Kevin know where his son was going and Kevin slipped out of the room.

"David, I don't know when we will be able to pick him up from your house. Brett is very sick. Before you do anything, please have your mother, father, or Ruthie check Zach's new blood sugar. If he is all set tell Mom that he has had his snack and should be all set for bed. I'll update the family as soon as I can."

With that, David grabbed Zach's medical bag for the house and half dragged his sleeping nephew next door. Ruthie was in the yard with Savannah and carried in Zach as Savannah was lured into the kitchen with the promise of sleeping over at Nana's that night. She really didn't know what was going on, but was happy that she could be here with everyone. That would mean she would get to share a room with Molly seeing as her parents were tying up Matt and Sarah.

Sam, who had been listening to music in his room during this whole time and didn't know what was going on was surprised to see an ambulance drive next door to Lucy and Kevin's house. He figured that he better go and investigate. He snuck down the stairs half way and tried to listen in.

"Hi Uncle Sam! Guess what?! I get to sleep here tonight." Savannah screeched with excitement. Uh oh Sam thought. He was now busted and had to take over babysitting. Obviously his parents were going to go wherever they were needed.

"Sam. Is that you? You need to help David with the twins and Molly. Ruthie is going to be here. She is going to take care of Zach first. All of you had better listen to Ruthie while we're gone." Annie said as she walked to the stairs.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and went to help David get Lucas and Anthony upstairs to David's room. Now that the rest of the family had moved out, the twins had gotten their own rooms. "So David, what happened to Lucy and Kevin? Wait, where is Brett?"

"Brett was having a low blood sugar. Sarah and Matt were with Brett and are taking good care of him. Don't worry."

Ruthie watched her brother David comfort Sam from outside of their room where she held a sleeping Zach. He was doing fine and was all set to go to bed. David was a great and compassionate brother. He acted much older than Sam. Once the twins got their own rooms when Ruthie had gone off to college, they stopped acting as a unit and really started to act as individuals. "Hey boys, I hope you don't mind staying together tonight. I want to bunk in Sam's room so that I can be in the adjoining room with Molly and Savannah in case they need something. I'll just open up the door. Then, I can have Zach sleep in the same room with me in case he needs something as well in the middle of the night. Would you two be ok while I just run to the garage apartment to grab my night clothes and some stuff for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure Ruthie. Um…Sam, I was wondering if I could talk to Ruthie alone for a minute please." David asked his brother. Sam nodded and Ruthie led David out of the room and shut the door.

"Ruthie, what is going to happen if mom and dad don't get back tomorrow morning? Who is going to watch Zach and Molly?"

"Well, I guess I could always ask Nick. He can work from home if he ever needs to and I think he would enjoy doing that. I think I will give him a call and ask him."

David nodded his head and went back in the room to help Sam get the boys ready for bed. Ruthie realized that she really needed Nick for this job just in case it was needed. She would have to call him some time tonight. Ruthie went to her room in the apartment and dialed Nick's number.

"Hello" came the husky voice of Nick.

"Hey Nick. It's Ruthie"

"You sound a little upset. What's wrong baby?"

"Um…Brett had to be taken to the hospital. I am in charge of Sam, David, Anthony, Lucas, Zach, and Molly. If mom and dad don't get back by tomorrow morning, I need someone to watch Zach and Molly."

"Hey that is no problem. I'll be right over to help."

Ruthie couldn't believe that he just offered such a thing. "No Nick, it's alright."

"No Ruthie. You have your hands full. I'll be right over. They are soon to be my nieces and nephews too. They already call me Uncle Nick."

Ruthie reluctantly agreed and hung up the phone. She broke down in tears. This act of kindness out of her fiancé showed her that he really was one of a kind. He was an only child and so he didn't have the opportunity to have nieces and nephews. Nick truly accepted her family as his own.

Ruthie grabbed the stuff she would need for the night and tomorrow and went back over to the main house. She went about preparing the guest bed in the attic for Nick and making the bed for herself. She went and peeked in to Molly and Savannah's room. Savannah was sleeping with one of Ruthie's old Hello Kitty pillows. Molly was down at least for the time being. She then went to see Sam reading a book on the pullout bed with Anthony sleeping next to him. David was reading quietly to Lucas who was scared about sleeping without his mom and dad with him. Ruthie went in and kissed each of the kids goodnight and went in to her room. She was emotionally exhausted. After making sure Zach was all set for the night, Ruthie changed and climbed in to bed and started to read book on the perfect wedding vows.

A knock at her bedroom door alarmed Ruthie until Nick came in with a cup of tea for the both of them. "I figured you were going to need this. How are you? Is there any news yet?"

Ruthie just shook her head when the phone started ringing. Nick was the closest to the phone and grabbed it for Ruthie. "Hello."

"Hi Ruthie. It's mom. I just wanted to give you an update. First, how are all of the kids?"

"Well, David is having Sam, Anthony, and Lucas stay in his room. I am in David's room with the baby guest room door open so that it is just one big room. Zach is sleeping on the pullout cot on the floor next to me, and Savannah and Molly are asleep in the other end of the guest room."

"It looks like Brett had a really low blood sugar. He and Zach had asked Lucy if they could give themselves the shot tonight since they had been practicing with the doctor. Lucy said they could once she got back and could be there to watch. She went to go and make a snack for the boys in case they needed one in the middle of the night. It looks as if Brett was playing around with his insulin pen and cranked it up and injected himself with quite a bit."

"Oh my goodness. I hope he is okay." Ruthie said as she was starting to cry. Nick sat on the bed with Ruthie and held her tight.

"Right now it is touch and go. Sarah and Matt were smart to give Brett something with a lot of sugar. He is still rather sick right now. Lucy is a wreck. I'll come home tomorrow morning with your father if you need me to."

"No, don't worry. Nick is here. I called him to ask if he could watch the kids tomorrow and he came over tonight. He is sleeping in the attic bedroom. I figured you all would want to be with Brett right now. Nick already has gone through the training to take care of type one diabetic children. He should be okay with Zach and he has my cell number in case he needs me at school."

"Oh, that's so wonderful. That way we can stay here until we hear more. Kevin and Lucy need someone with them right now and your father needs to go to work for a while tomorrow. Look, I'll be home as soon as things get better here. I love you Ruthie."

"I love you too mom. No rush. David, Nick, and I have everything under control here. Bye"

Ruthie hung up the phone and was surprised to see Sam and David standing in the doorway. They at least had heard the conversation from one side. Now it was Ruthie's turn to tell the boys that everything was okay for now and to go to bed. It wasn't her place to tell them that Brett wasn't out of the woods yet. Especially since Zach slept peacefully on the floor right in the room. She would tell Nick though Ruthie thought. He was going to be her husband very shortly and should know these things. She decided to show him where he was to be staying and tell him the news upstairs away from little ears once the boys fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry. I keep coming up with short chapters. So what do you think will happen to Brett? Was it too late?

Please give me ideas. Review please.


	5. Simon and Sandy's Announcement

Chapter 5: Simon and Sandy's Announcement

It had been three weeks since Brett had been rushed to the hospital with diabetic issues. The family had stopped worrying about him and started talking more of the upcoming wedding. Ruthie was asked all of the time how she was feeling. If she was nervous and what was her final decision on the wedding colors. Ruthie started to feel rather overwhelmed. Nick was there with her every step of the way though. It made her feel much better. He was actually helping out with the decision making even though Matt, Kevin, and Simon all told him that it was a bad idea. Whatever the wife wanted she would get. Nick just felt that the wedding was for both of them. He didn't want to add the extra pressure on Ruthie. As it was she was still working at her first job out of college as was he. Nick was just lucky that he found the girl of his dreams.

The whole family was back at the Camden's house for a Sunday dinner. The kids were sitting in the kitchen and in the living room while the adults all sat around the dining room table. The talk was lively. Suddenly Simon and Sandy stood up. The talk died and they looked up at young couple.

"Everyone. Hi…um Sandy and I have an announcement."

"We're having a baby!" Sandy said excitedly.

Annie jumped right out of her seat and gave Sandy a huge hug. She was so happy for them. Simon was also engulfed in a hug. The rest of the family followed suit with hugs all around. Sandy and Annie both started crying in joy. Annie was excited to be adding even more grandkids to her bunch.

"Have you told Aaron yet?" Sarah asked as everyone sat back down at the table.

"No, we haven't. We wanted to tell him tonight after dinner when we go home. It will be some quality family time. He is starting to get older and should be able to stay awake during the car ride so that we could tell him. He is at a good age to understand what is going to happen. I am just so glad that we can give Aaron at least one more brother and sister like Simon did."

Nick held on to Ruthie and gave her a little squeeze. They looked at one another and knew that their time would come soon before they would be making that announcement to the family. Nick was so happy for Sandy and Simon. This would be the second birth he would be part of as a member of the family. It would be so great to have his first niece or nephew after he and Ruthie were married.

Ruthie and Sarah decided to do the dishes and let the rest of the family talk and enjoy dessert. The two of them had formed a bond very early on when Ruthie had kept Matt and Sarah's secret about them eloping for many years.

"So Ruthie, how are the nerves?" Sarah asked as she was scraping food into the garbage disposal.

"Out of this world. I am so nervous for a while and then I am happy the next. I always wonder if I made the right choice by saying yes to Nick. What am I saying…I love Nick and know he loves me."

"I can see that too hun. He is great with the kids too. I know that he will make a great dad some day."

"I hope so." Ruthie starts the water to rinse off the dishes. "Sarah can I tell you something without you spilling it to the rest of the family?"

"Of course. You know that I won't say anything unless it is something illegal or health wise that needs to be talked about."

"Good. Um you may think this is stupid. I am just afraid that what if I'm the Camden that can't produce the large family and have the kids? I mean, Mom and Dad are expecting to have more grandchildren. I don't want to disappoint them,….or Nick."

Sarah puts down the dish she was drying and envelops Ruthie in a huge hug. "Ruthie, don't worry hun. You haven't even had a chance to be married yet. Children will come in time. If you have a problem after some time, you know that you can talk to Matt and myself. Especially Matt considering it is his line of work."

"Thanks Sarah. You have made me feel so much better. I don't know what I was so worried about. I guess it was just the announcement that Simon and Sandy made. Now don't get me wrong, I am thrilled to have another niece or nephew. It was just when Nick looked over at me during the news and it was like he was excited about the future."

"Nick will love you no matter what. You and he will be great. There are plenty of options out there. Adoption is one of them that you could even look at years down the line."

The two women hug again and get back to washing dishes. There is now an understanding between them. Ruthie felt so much better after talking to Sarah. She now knew that she was going to sleep very well. It wasn't going to be too much longer. Then, Nick and she will be living in the garage apartment until they found a house. She hoped they would soon. She wasn't like Lucy who wanted to be close to home. Ruthie wanted to live close to her parents, but at least not right next door or in the same house. She was much more independent than that.

A/N: I know this is a horribly short chapter. I needed this small filler to make it on to the next area of the story. I'll try and update soon. The next chapter is the wedding!


	6. The Wedding of Their Dreams

Chapter 6: The Wedding of Their Dreams

It was October 12th and no one could have asked for better weather. Ruthie was sleeping upstairs in her old room at her parent's house. She was banned from the garage apartment earlier this week by Nick. He said he wanted it to be a surprise when they got back for their wedding night. The two of them were holding off on the honeymoon and just going out to dinner for every meal for a week or having Annie deliver some food. Ruthie had felt that she couldn't take time off from a new job and Nick had stood behind her decision. Annie walked in to the room with a tray holding French toast and juice for the bride to be.

"Good morning Ruthie! Wake up. It's the big day." Ruthie woke up with a start. Annie was lucky that she hadn't placed the tray down on the bed right when she had woken up her sleeping daughter. "While you eat, I'm going to help Mary get the kids all dressed up and over to the church. Some of the parishioners have offered to watch them all until we get there. Charlie is with the boys at Nick's parent's house two blocks down getting ready to be the ring bearer. Savannah is over with Lucy finishing up her bath. She can't wait to be the flower girl."

Ruthie sat back down on the bed and began to nibble at her breakfast. She was so nervous and excited that she didn't know how much she could eat. Annie left her alone and Ruthie knew to savor this time with her thoughts. In no time every female in the Camden household would be up here trying to get her ready for the big day. She finished up what she could of her breakfast and then went into the bathroom to take a shower before she had her hair done.

Annie, Sarah, Mary, Lucy, and Sandy all went upstairs while Ruthie was in the shower and started laying everything down. Annie and Sandy were in charge of Ruthie's hair. Sarah was in charge of doing Ruthie's nails, and Mary and Lucy took the job they had taken so long ago. They were going to do Ruthie's makeup for her. They were after all the ones who taught Ruthie how to apply the makeup in the first place. When Ruthie walked out of the shower with her bathrobe on, she just sighed. She knew that she wasn't even going to be able to lift a finger for the next week. That shower had been the last moment of her freedom.

Meanwhile, Nick was at his parent's house they had just bought. It was a seasonal home for the New Hampshire natives. Nick couldn't understand why they didn't just get a condo like they had when they had a seasonal house in Florida. They claimed they wanted to be closer to their son and new daughter-in-law. The house wasn't very furnished yet. There were just some essential things. Even the couches hadn't arrived yet from the old condo on the east coast. Nick knew though that interior decorators had been hired to change up the house soon. He just didn't know when. For now, he guessed, he thought it was nice. He just had too much else on his mind. In just a few hours, Nick would be married to the girl of his dreams and also be married to a huge family that he loved so much. He thought back to a month and a half before when Ruthie had called him one evening. He had been watching some bad television special and thinking about Ruthie. Ruthie had called saying that Brett had been sick and she needed his help. Hadn't his heart risen out of his chest? He loved Brett and all of his nieces and nephews even if they were only through marriage.

Simon saw Nick standing in the hallway of the house lost in thought. He figured he had better talk to his soon to be brother in law before the wedding. He was very close to his little sister and wanted to let Nick know that he was to treat Ruthie with the respect she deserved at all times.

"Hey Nick, big day isn't it. Are you nervous?" Nick only nodded. "I just want to let you know that you are a very lucky man. Not just any boy could take my sister's heart like you have. You must be someone very special. You had better take good care of my baby Ruthie. We go way back ya know and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I love Ruthie with all of my heart and soul. I could never imagine of hurting her and I know that I am very lucky to have found your sister; and your family. I care for each and every one of you." Nick was very close to tears as he revealed his true feelings towards the Camden family.

Simon was about to respond when Matt saved him. "It's time to go to the church Nick. It is time for you to get married to my baby sister." All three men walked in silence towards the car that was to take them to the church. After that day, Nick would no longer be a single man.

888888

The church was packed to the brim with friends and family of the bride and groom. Ruthie's family alone filled up almost one fourth of the church. She couldn't leave anyone out. All of the nieces and nephews had to come. Lucy and Eric were both running the wedding service together. This was going to be one of Lucy's first weddings. Simon was giving Ruthie away. Matt had been a little upset about this fact at first. Sarah had reminded him though how close Simon and Ruthie had always been. It was the right thing.

All of Ruthie's siblings and their spouses were part of the wedding party. Nick also had his best friend from childhood as his best man. Ruthie had asked Sarah to be her matron of honor. It had been a hard decision for her, but she knew that Lucy would have been the one truly hurt if she hadn't been marrying them. The bridal party was wearing a deep purple dress that was sensible for all of the women involved. The bouquet had purple and cream colored carnations. They were gorgeous. The men of course wore black suits.

Ruthie stood at the back of the church clutching Simon's hand for dear life. She had never felt more nervous than she did at that moment knowing that Nick and her family were waiting for her on the other side of the door. Simon gave Ruthie's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be fine Ruth. I know it is. You just need to breathe deeply. This is your day." The music could be heard coming from the organ and the bridal party started their procession with Savannah. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Nicholas Conner?"

Ruthie nodded her head and the two of them started the slow walk down the isle to where Eric and Lucy stood with Nick. When Nick saw Ruthie walking down the aisle, he almost broke down in tears. He couldn't believe how beautiful his soon to be wife was. She looked so fragile and pure. All too soon she was standing face to face with him.

For the first time, Eric felt that he could give one of his daughters away. He was going to let Lucy start the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Eric and Annie shared a moment to look at one another before responding in unison, "We do." Simon took his spot with the other men and the ceremony began. It was absolutely beautiful. Not a dry eye in the house. Everyone who knew Ruthie had watched her grow up with the church. They could remember all of the silly questions she used to ask and even when she stuck the mint up her nose during her father's sermon and they had to bring her to the hospital to have it removed. Now she was getting married and starting a family of her very own.

When Eric announced the marriage of the new couple, Nick swooped down on Ruthie with so much passion. He was so happy that they were finally married. He had been so afraid that she was going to say no during the wedding and claim she had a secret lover or something. He seemed to watch too much television. It was perfect. Now it was off to the

Camden's back yard for the wonderful wedding reception.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update my story. I have been so busy with the holiday season. I am not a huge fan of the chapter, but know that the story will get better. I need some ideas. Please R&R.


	7. Another Announcement!

Chapter 7: Another Announcement!

The remains of the wedding reception were scattered all along the back yard of the Camden's house. None of the guests were left except for all of the Camdens and Nick's parents. They were walking around with garbage bags trying to put the back yard into some sort of order before calling it a night.

"I think everything is about done here." Eric told his family. "Why don't you all just go on home. Thanks for making this day so great." Slowly his four oldest children and his grandchildren all dwindled down and away to head off to their own homes. Sam was heading to the movies with some of his friends. He was given permission only if he had help clean up. David went inside and worked on his picture for the art exhibit competition coming up at his school. It was this year's family portrait out in the front lawn. He was going to recreate it with pastels. It was one of three different things David was going to enter in to the competition.

Annie stood quietly behind her son and watched his artwork unfold. How time had flown by. He and Sam had been as little as her grandchildren once were. For a long time everyone including herself thought that the two boys were going to act as one unit forever. It wasn't until Matt came up with the idea that the boys should have their own rooms. What a difference it made. David became such a sweet young gentleman. He always helped out around the house and loved taking care of his nieces and nephews. Sam on the other hand was someone Annie knew she and Eric would have to keep an eye on. He seemed to have the same type of temperament as Mary once did. He never wanted to help out around the house and still wants to be treated like the youngest child in the family. Eric had to bribe him to help out with Ruthie's wedding. He wanted to go out with his friends so much. He was only 12 for goodness sakes.

David could smell his mother's perfume behind him and after a while decided to turn around. "Hi mom. You look tired. Can I get you something? Tea or anything? I'm making some hot chocolate myself."

"Tea would be wonderful David. Thank you so much. There are also some cookies I have hidden in the upper cupboard in the Tupperware container. You can help yourself to a couple of those if you would like. Just don't tell the others where they are. Then the cookies would be gone in just a couple of days."

"I won't mom, don't worry. I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Ruthie and Nick headed up to the garage apartment loaded down with cards and gifts from family and friends. Nick made Ruthie wait at the bottom and took the gifts she was holding up to the room. He then lifted Ruthie off her feet and carried her in to the apartment. Nick had really outdone himself. He installed a bathroom in the apartment so that they wouldn't have to go to the main house. He also new sheets and a new comforter for the new queen size bed that had been a gift for the two of them from one of Nick's relatives. He gently placed his new bride on the bed and gently gave her a kiss.

They opened up a few of the gifts given to them and divided the rest of the gifts up. That way they could open up some more the next day as well. A knock outside the garage door signaled that some food had been left for the newlyweds to enjoy. Cheese, crackers, and chocolate covered strawberries were laid out on a platter as well as a nice bottle of Champaign. Ruthie and Nick enjoyed spending time drinking and feeding one another. The two of them were so happy.

888888

Sunday morning, Ruthie and Nick woke up bright and early to get ready for church. Annie had placed pancakes and sausage out with fresh fruit for breakfast. After showering and consuming the breakfast, they drove together to the church.

Ruthie and Nick slipped in to church in the second pew to the front. The Camden family was getting so big that it took two pews just to hold everyone. It would take more once the three sets of twins reached seven. They would then be too old for the daycare. It would then take three to four pews. The Camden family just kept growing. Hugs went all around as the newlyweds waved to the family. Matt and Sarah came shortly after and slid in next to Ruthie.

Lucy was giving the sermon that day and everyone could tell that Kevin was so proud. Eric had been giving Lucy more and more reign of the church. He was thinking of retiring in a few years and wanted to ease out of it slowly. This would give his daughter time to adjust. He knew it must be hard to be raising three children and keep a church going. He didn't know how he and Annie did it for all these years.

After church, there was the usual hustle and bustle as everyone talked to everyone after the service. Annie and Sarah served donuts and coffee. Ruthie and Nick were congratulated on the wedding numerous times. Even two of Ruthie's own students came by to say hello. Mrs. Fink was the last person to leave. It then took all of the Camdens a while to get everyone in to cars. Sunday afternoons everyone went to their parent's house for a huge meal. Even Ruthie and Nick wanted to go instead of locking themselves up in the garage apartment. Everyone told them it would be alright if they wanted to be by themselves. Like Ruthie said though, "It just wouldn't seem right."

The whole conversation in the living room was of how nice the wedding was the day before. Also, everyone was rubbing Sandy's expanding belly. Simon and Sandy knew the sex of the baby, but wanted to announce it during dinner. Eric and Annie were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal. The menu included pot roast, mashed potatoes, carrots, and tossed salad. Lucy's homemade bread was of course available as well.

"Hey Luce, dinner is almost ready. Why don't you take care of the boys now?" Annie said as she poked her head in to the living room.

"Okay boys, let's go see what we are eating for lunch and then go and get ready." Lucy said. The boys knew not to complain and went to go see what they wanted to eat. All of this had to be calculated before they took their blood sugar. As the boys told Lucy what they wanted to eat, Annie took apple pie out of the oven.

"I want that too!" both boys exclaimed.

"Okay boys, that's fine as long as your blood sugar levels are okay. You have been really good about not having very many sweet things, so I guess this can be a treat for you." Lucy knew that the boys always wanted dessert at her parents' house. That is why she didn't allow dessert during the week. She had also made the boys share a very small piece of cake at Ruthie's wedding the day before so that they could have Nana's apple pie.

The Camden grandkids were all served up dinner and placed in the kitchen at the table or the island. There were a lot of them and it looked like they soon could be running out of room. It was tight living as it was in the dinning room with all of the adults. Molly was also at the adult table. She was 11 months old now and was starting to eat cheerios. Matt put some on her tray and she had fun playing with them.

Right before grace Lucy came in to join the family. "The boys are all set. They can even have some apple pie." Simon said grace and they all started to dig in to the meal. Dinner conversations once again revolved around the newlyweds. Ruthie and Nick were asked about the gifts given and where they were planning on moving to.

"Well…Nick and I were thinking of staying right in Glenn Oak. We want to be close by to everyone and to have our children grow up where I did. Also considering Nick's parents sold their condo in Florida to spend half their year here, we didn't want to move away from that."

"I just don't understand why they didn't buy a condo near the church. They went and bought a house that is bigger than the one I grew up with in New Hampshire."

As dinner started to wind down, everyone started to hint around at Simon and Sandy. Everyone wanted to know what the sex of the baby was. Instead, however, Mary and Carlos stood up together.

"Mom, Dad." Carlos began.

"We're having another baby!" Mary finished. The room was silent as if no one could believe it.

"We're having another boy." Sandy added hoping to break the silence.

Any outsider may have thought that there was an emergency going on in the Camden household. Everyone was going absolutely crazy. There was going to be another boy grandchild to add to the mix and also Mary was expecting another child. Who would have thought? Annie and Eric were so excited about both sets of news. Mary and Carlos apologized to Simon and Sandy for taking away from their moment. They completely understood.

Well, there goes another fertile Camden woman. I hope I will be making that announcement soon as well. I don't want my siblings to be having all of the fun, Ruthie thought to herself.

A/N: Next chapter, Ruthie and Nick are going to get a big surprise. I need some ideas to keep this flowing. I am sorry it is another short chapter. Please R&R.


	8. Nick's Parents' Request

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 8: Nick's Parents' Request

"Hey Ruth, my parents were wondering if we would be willing to help them out with a project this weekend."

Ruthie looked up from the pile of short stories she was grading. It had been two weeks since they had been married and the first time she was going to actually see her in-laws home. "Yeah sure. I have nothing planned this weekend. What are we doing?"

"My parents hired an interior decorator to take care of their house. They wanted us to help them decide what to put in it. They claim that they don't know the type of style out here on the west coast and may want to rent it out when they are not here."

"That sounds like so much fun! I think it would be great. It would also give us an idea of what we may want in our house when we finally have one of our own."

"That's great." Nick said. "I'll give them a ring and tell them we will be over tomorrow morning around nine. That way we can sleep in a bit before heading over."

888888

The next morning the newlyweds walked the two blocks to Nick Conner's parents house. Ruthie couldn't help but gape at it. The house was a two story mansion to her. There was a horseshoe shaped driveway. The house had white siding with blue shutters. There was a huge bay window looking in from both the living room and what Ruthie suspected was the master bedroom. It also looked as if the master bedroom also led out to the second story deck. Nick gave her a quick hug that brought her back to the present. She could just imagine what type of money had to of been spent to get a house like this.

"Nick, Ruthie, how are you? Look at the two of you. You both look so happy together." Agnes Conner, a woman in her mid fifties came out of the house wearing an apron and wiping her flour covered hands with a dish towel. "How is my new daughter?"

"I'm doing great. Thanks for letting us help you with this project mom." Ruthie said as she embraced her new mother-in-law. Agnes swept her son into a one armed hug as well.

"William! They're here! Stop tinkering at the sink for just one minute. Come and greet your son and daughter!"

Mr. Conner came out of the house with a childish grin on his face. As the manager of his own company, he didn't have all of the time in the world to do the stuff he truly enjoyed. Things such as tinkering around in his own house. His wife found it necessary to call a "professional" whenever anything in the house went wrong. At least he could start some home improvement projects of his own here in Glenn Oak.

"Nick. Ruthie. Come in, come in. You must both be hungry from your trip over here."

Nick laughed. "Dad, it's only a two block walk. It was nice out and I wouldn't even call it a trip."

"Never you mind your father." Agnes chimed in. "I just made some fresh blueberry muffins that should be coming out of the oven very soon and have also put a pot of coffee on."

"That sounds wonderful. I would love to help you out in the kitchen if you'd like while Nick helps his father with that project he is working on." Ruthie said.

"I am installing a new vanity sink to the upstairs guest bathroom. The old one had a crack and leaked. It's wicked fun." William stated.

Ruthie had to laugh. Nick was the only other person she had ever known to constantly use the word "wicked" in those terms. She was informed that it was a very Northern New England thing to say.

As Ruthie helped Agnes in the kitchen setting out juice, cups, and mugs for breakfast, Nick helped his father with the finishing touches on the bathroom sink. It was white and gleaming against the sage green tiles of the floor. The border had an ivy stencil around it and looked very nice. It was something he really enjoyed. That was something he wouldn't change about the house.

As everyone congregated around the kitchen table, William and Agnes started laying out paint chip colors and designs that the interior decorator had laid out. "Please choose things that the two of you like. Treat this house as if it were to be your own. The two of us know nothing about decorating."

"I love this creamy yellow color for the master bedroom. It would be something I would enjoy. Especially since it has all the great light pouring in. What do you think Nick?"

"I think it would be great." Nick stated as he picked up his cup of coffee. "Mom, Dad, why don't you guys decide some things. This is going to be your house half of the year anyways."

William and Agnes looked at one another. Agnes grabbed for her husband's hand. "I figured you guys hadn't opened the wedding present from us yet. Otherwise you wouldn't have needed me to invite you over this weekend."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Nick said.

"We haven't opened all of the gifts yet. We are opening just a few a night. I guess we haven't gotten to yours yet." Ruthie added.

"Well." William started. "Inside the envelope is the deed to this house."

Ruthie's mouth flew open and Nick dropped his mug of coffee on the floor. They both couldn't believe what they had just heard. This was going to be their house.

"We have really bought a condo right next to your father's church Ruthie. We just didn't want you two to know that until you were married. Now, before you argue, William and I have been saving up for this for a long time. There is enough money to have each room filled with furniture and everything." Agnes said as Ruthie came over in tears to give her mother-in-law a hug. "The only condition is you make the room next to yours a nursery and put Nick's old crib in there."

"Of course. Mom, Dad, are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Of course we are sure son. We have wanted this since we found out that you could be our only child. We knew that we wanted to do something big for you. Now you will be an equal distance from our new condo and your parent's house Ruthie." William said softly.

Agnes brushed away her tears of joy and stood up. "Now, enough sob stories. The decorator will be here in two hours. We need to decide where everything is going to go. Then, you two are back in the apartment for about a month until everything is all set and ready."

Ruthie looked at Nick as he looked at her. This was the best surprise she could have ever asked for. She broke down and sobbed in his arms. They were true tears of joy.

A/N: Okay okay…I know. It was short. I also think it may be a bit corny. I just think it came out good. Please give me reviews. I like constructive criticism too. Thanks so much.


	9. All Your Fault

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 9: All Your Fault

Ruthie and Nick had moved in to the house and it was two days before Thanksgiving. All of the Camden family households were preparing for the holidays. Lucy was in charge of making the six loaves of bread for the dinner. She was trying out some new recipes with her husband and children.

"Okay, this one we have tonight is a simple wheat bread with some rosemary and garlic mixed in. Let me know what you think."

"This is pretty good hon. I like the combo. It goes well with the chicken, and I am sure it would go well with the turkey too," Kevin stated as he tore another chunk off of the loaf and handed it to Savannah. "I bet Vannah would like it too."

Savannah looked skeptically at the piece of bread her father had put before her. She had been suffering through a whole week of different types of bread. Most of them were not very good at all. Lucy was getting tired of having Savannah stick to the same foods and not try anything different. She hoped it was a phase every second grader went through.

"Yuck…mommy this isn't good. Can't I have a regular piece of bread?" Savannah asked as she spit the mouthful of bread in to her napkin. "I am tired of having to eat all of this different food. I am tired of having to have no dessert too. I do my homework and everything and I don't get cookies or ice cream or anything. All of my cousins do except for me." In a forceful rage, Savannah turned on twins Zachary and Brett. "It's all your fault! Why couldn't you be normal?"

"Savannah Ruth! To your room this instant young lady!" Kevin yelled a little more forcefully than he meant to. It sent Zachary and Brett into hysterics. It was apparent to Lucy that her sons had no idea that they were different and not everyone had to go through with the same things as they did.

"Shh…it's okay boys. Vannah didn't mean what she said. Daddy sent her to her room and she won't bother you anymore tonight. Why don't you both put your plates in the kitchen sink and then go watch a Disney movie until it is time for your baths." Zachary went right from the table. He was excited to watch a movie that he and his brother wanted. The two of them usually had to fight with Savannah over which movie they were going to watch. Brett lingered behind at the table making it look as if he wasn't done eating yet.

"Mommy? Is what Savannah said true?" Lucy looked into the bright blue eyes of her son and wanted to burst out crying. Kevin could read the emotion in his wife's eyes and jumped in to answer his son's question.

"Savannah was very mad at mommy and me for making her try new food. You boys tried some of the other bread and you had potatoes tonight so you didn't get any bread."

"I know. It was because we can't have too many carbosomethings."

"Carbohydrates Brett. And that is right. I also know for a fact that mommy's brothers and sisters do not give your cousins dessert all of the time. They just talk about them sometimes. Don't you worry. You and Zachary have diabetes. Remember, we have talked to Dr. Hardy before. You know what that is and what we have to do all of the time to keep you both healthy."

"Oh…okay daddy. I understand. May I be excused and go watch a movie with Zach now?"

Kevin went over to his son and gave him a light kiss on the top of the head. "Of course you may. Don't forget to bring your plate to the sink first."

Once Brett had gone off to the living room to join his brother, Lucy looked back up at Kevin. "You know soon they are going to want better answers than what we can offer them right now. I just feel so bad that my babies have to go through with this pain for the rest of their lives. It's all my fault."

"Luce, babe, it isn't your fault. Dr. Lane and Dr. Hardy have both told you that there is nothing you could have done to prevent such a thing from happening. It isn't hereditary from either side of our family and the fact that they are identical means that it was very likely that they both were to have it. It doesn't mean that all our children will become diabetic. Sometimes doctors can't discover why such a thing happens."

"I know Kevin, I know. I am just too afraid right now to have anymore children. Maybe soon we can think about this again. The twins need all our love and support at this moment."

"I don't know what to do with Savannah. She and the boys don't have school tomorrow and I have to work for a few hours. I would drop them all off at your parents' house, but that could be a lot of kids to handle along with Aaron, Lucas, and Molly."

"I know Kev, I know. I feel so bad, but dad and I have marriage counseling tomorrow to discuss the holiday problems for new families. It isn't like us where we already know that your mom and brother come to see us for the holidays instead of making us travel to see them."

The door to Savannah's room slammed again and then the slam of the bathroom door. "I should go up there and talk to her." Kevin said a little angrily. "If she still has that same attitude tomorrow, I am not going to feel very nice dropping the kids off on your mom."

"I just thought of something. Who does Savannah like more than anyone else and hasn't spent much time with her lately because of work?"

"Is that a trick question? I hope you are referring to Ruthie."

"Of course I am. I noticed that the law firm Nick works for is open tomorrow as a trade off for not being open on Friday. Ruthie doesn't have any school. Maybe if I asked, she would take Savannah tomorrow at least for a few hours so that Mom can have a break."

"I think that would work. Why don't I get Zach and Brett into the tub and ready for bed. You should go take a visit to Ruthie's house. Why don't you give her a call first?"

Lucy went over to her husband at the table and gave him a kiss. "You are wonderful, you know that? I'll make the boys a snack first and then I'll head over. It's a nice night out; perfect for a quick walk.

88888888

There was a fire in the fireplace. Ruthie was cuddled under a blanket on the couch flipping through channels. There wasn't much on that close to Thanksgiving. It was all reruns. She stopped on a television movie. It really didn't look that great. She flipped off the television and grabbed for the novel she was reading.

Nick came in to the room behind his wife and laid a kiss on the top of her head. "Nothing good on television, huh?"

"No. You were so sweet to do the dishes for me. I really could have done them, or at least helped you."

"You have just started school vacation for a few days. I figured I would give you the night off." Ruthie leaned in to kiss her husband again. The phone rang, which killed the moment the two of them were having. Nick groaned. Ruthie gave him a playful shove and reached over him to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruthie, it's Luce."

"Hi Luce, what's up?"

"I just didn't know if you were doing anything right now." Nick, who had been listening to the conversation was nodding his head at his wife. Ruthie rolled her eyes at Nick.

"No, of course not. Nick was just washing the dishes and we were watching some television. Would you like to stop by and have a cup of tea or something?"

"I would love to. I'll be over after I finish making up the bedtime snacks for the boys."

"Okay Luce. See you in a few. Bye."

"Bye Ruthie."

Ruthie hung up the phone. "Way to spoil the moment Ruthie. I love your family to death, but come on. We could have gone to bed early and everything."

"Knock it off Nick. Don't worry, Lucy won't be here long. She has to help Kevin with the boys. Then we can go to bed if you are in such a rush."

Nick grinned at her. "I guess I should go get some tea ready. Be right back."

A/N: I raised the rating on the story just to be safe. Coming up in the next chapter, Savannah and Ruthie have a talk, woman to woman.

I would really like to thank everyone who has been giving me ideas and constructive criticism. It really helps me create a better story. I even try and incorporate the ideas given in to the story. It makes it a lot more fun. Keep those reviews coming. Thanks so much.


	10. The Bad Start to the Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of the characters. The CW does. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 10: The Bad Start to the Conversation

Ruthie sat on her couch. She was waiting for Lucy to come over. She had no idea what Lucy wanted, especially at this time of night. Oh well, Ruthie thought. At least she would be occupied for a while dealing with her crazy sister. A knock at the front door brought Ruthie back to reality.

"Come in!"

Lucy came bounding in and gave her sister a huge hug. "Sorry to stop by without much notice. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, of course not Lucy, you're family. You would never be interrupting anything." Nick had come in to the living room with a tray of tea and shortbread cookies that Ruthie had made that weekend. Ruthie gave her husband a quick non-verbal look of thanks for not spilling the beans about how much Lucy was really interrupting.

"So Luce, what did you want to chat about?" Ruthie asked as she helped herself to one of the cookies and handed Nick a cup of tea.

"I have a big favor to ask you Ruthie."

"Uh oh…in all my years as your sister, it more often then not is not a good thing when you ask me for help. What is it?"

Lucy let out a laugh. "This is for something good. I was wondering if you could take Savannah for a few hours tomorrow while Kevin works."

"Sure, no problem. Do you need me to take the boys too?"

Lucy shook her head and went into detail about the night's events.

"I think it would be good if you spent some more time with Savannah. I know how close the two of you used to be. Maybe she will listen to you. Having her talk to someone who isn't her parents and won't be objective towards her will hopefully get her to open up." Nick finished his statement and looked at the astonished faces of both his wife and sister-in-law. "What? I took a child development class in college to fill an elective credit."

Ruthie just shook her head at her older sister. "I would love to take Savannah for the day. We can make some name plates and stuff for Thanksgiving. I could use another set of hands for slave labor."

"Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know how Kevin and I can thank you enough. Now maybe I can feel better about leaving the boys with mom and dad. As it is, I think she will also have Matt's kids there too."

Lucy jumped up to leave after giving Nick and Ruthie both a big hug. Ruthie went to show her sister out as Nick cleaned up the tea and cookies. Once Lucy was well on her way back home, Nick came behind Ruthie and gave her a kiss. "Now we can get back to what we were doing. Let's go upstairs to bed."

88888888

Ding Dong. The doorbell went off bright and early the next morning at the Connor house. Ruthie threw on her bathrobe and ran down the stairs. She forgot that Savannah was coming over so early. Nick hadn't woken her up. She would have to deal with him later.

"Hi Aunt Ruthie! Thank you for letting me come over to hang out with you today."

"Hey sweetie. How are you? Where is your mom?"

"She had to get going. She has to be at the church for a meeting with Grandpa and some other people."

"So Savannah, do you want some breakfast?"

Savannah's eyes got big. She knew that Aunt Ruthie made good breakfast for her. "I knew that you were going to so I didn't eat any breakfast. Could you make your famous pancakes shaped as hearts?"

"Sure thing Vanna. Why don't you go into the living room and watch a Disney movie that you brought with you until dinner is ready." As Savannah trotted off to the living room Ruthie just laughed to herself. The pancake batter was the same as her mother's and her sister Lucy's. She and Lucy had copied the recipe from their mother before they moved out on there own. She knew Savannah would have the same recipe one day. The only thing that made Ruthie's pancakes so special was the fact that she had a mold that shaped them into hearts. Ruthie also found some mini chocolate chips from the fridge and popped those on top.

Ruthie finished up the pancakes. While she had been working, she was thinking of the best way she could talk to Savannah. It was going to be an all day talk; one that did not seem like a scolding.

Savannah was sitting on the couch with an afghan covering her watching _The Little Mermaid_. That was a movie even Ruthie remembered from her childhood. "Hey Vanna, do you mind putting the movie on pause? It is time for breakfast."

Savannah didn't even have to be told twice. She was just like Ruthie when it came to breakfast. Just the smell could lure both of them away from anything they were doing, even sleep. Savannah climbed up on the stool at the island and looked at the food put before her. Pancakes and fresh fruit were artfully placed on the plate to make it look attractive for any picky eight-year-old. Ruthie sat down across from her with a cup of coffee and a pancake and fruit for herself. As Ruthie had hoped, Savannah was the one to get the conversation rolling.

"Thanks so much Aunt Ruthie. We don't get pancakes at all at home. It is all because of Brett and Zach. It isn't very far. I want to be able to eat what I want."

"I see what you mean Savannah. I have no idea how hard it is for you because my sisters and brothers and I were pretty healthy. Have you ever thought of how hard it must be on Brett and Zach though? They can't eat that food either."

"So?" Savannah was getting a little mad as she pierced a piece of strawberry with her fork. "I should still be able to eat what I want. I don't have diabetes!"

Ruthie could sense that this conversation was going nowhere yet. She decided to plunge forward a bit though to see if she could fix the situation. "Now Savannah, how do you think Brett and Zach feel that they can't eat the food?"

"They should be used to it. I got to eat candy and stuff before they were born and now I can't. They never have been able to eat it before."

"Yes they did Savannah. They were not always sick. They know what things like chocolate taste like. By the way, how do you think they feel that you blame them for you not being able to eat dessert? They can't help that they are sick. You are the big sister and should try and set an example."

"Aunt Ruthie, can we please stop talking about this right now? I wanted to have some fun today."

Ruthie just nodded. She couldn't think of what to do. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to mind that should change Savannah's attitude. She would execute it later that day. It just needed a bit of planning.

A/N: Oooh cliffy….I love them. I have an awesome idea for the plan. You will just have to see how it works. Please review. I highly appreciate it. Thanks so much.


	11. The Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of the characters. The CW does. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 11: The Breakthrough

Ruthie looked in on her oldest niece. She was watching some cartoons on television. Ruthie decided that this would be the best time to plan the attack. She made Savannah a lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some carrot sticks, and a glass of milk.

"Savannah! It's time for lunch!" Feet could be heard running into the kitchen as Savannah heard the word lunch, which meant food. "Don't forget to wash your hands."

As Savannah was at the sink, Ruthie decided to continue in her plan. "So Vannah, you know what we were talking about this morning?" Savannah nodded. "I have a great idea. If you can prove to me that you can go a whole day not eating or drinking one thing like milk, I'll talk to your mom about letting you have some sweet things more often."

Savannah's eyes lit up. She hated drinking skim milk at Aunt Ruthie's house. It was all her aunt offered though. Little did she know that that was the plan Ruthie had in mind. "Okay Aunt Ruthie. I won't drink any milk today."

"I hope you understand Savannah that this means no milk products at all."

"Okay."

Ruthie just smiled as she took the glass of milk she had given Savannah and kept it for herself. She poured Savannah a glass of apple juice. "So Savannah. I was thinking that we could make the little gifts for Thanksgiving today. How does that sound?"

"Oh could we Aunt Ruthie? That would be so much fun." While Savannah was finishing up her lunch, Ruthie set to work taking out all of the supplies she would need. She had bought a matchbox car for Zach and Brett and a teething ring for Molly. Everyone else would get chocolates shaped like turkeys.

"Are you making the chocolate turkeys again this year Aunt Ruthie?" Savannah had put her plate in the sink and climbed up on a stool by the counter. Ruthie nodded. "Can I help?"

"Of course you may Savannah. I was hoping you would. First we have to melt the chocolate that I chopped up. If you are really careful, you can help me stir." Savannah went over to the stove and helped stir the chocolate on the double boiler. Ruthie got the molds ready and the little baggies that would hold the goodies.

After the chocolate was all ready, Ruthie poured them into the candy molds and let Savannah put the sticks on the ends. "Okay Savannah, that is about it. How about we play a game? We could play store if you want. Or we can play Old Maid.

"Okay." Savannah was about to lick the spoon full of chocolate.

"Savannah Ruth, put that spoon down right now!" Savannah dropped to spoon and burst into tears. "Remember the deal Vannah. No milk for the day."

"But Aunt Ruthie. Chocolate is not milk!"

"There is milk in chocolate. You can't have anything with milk in it. That also means no cheese or ice cream today." The plan was working. Ruthie could see the wheels turning in the little girl's head.

"It's not fair. I hate you Ruthie!!!"

Ruthie watched as Savannah ran into the guest bedroom on the main floor and slammed the door. It was stunning for Ruthie to hear her niece say such a hurtful thing as hate. It tore her up inside, but she knew that Savannah really didn't mean it and also would be learning a lesson from this.

Ruthie knew that Savannah needed some time to cool off so she decided to call Lucy and let her know the progress that was made.

"Reverend Kinkirk speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Luce, it's Ruthie."

"Hey Ruthie. So how is Savannah handling your little plan?"

"Well, she said that she hates me, but that is to be expected. I'll talk to her after she has some time to cool off."

"I can't believe she said that to you. Get that girl on the phone right now!"

Ruthie began to think that calling her sister had been a bad idea. "No Lucy. I can handle it. Having her talk to you will only make things worse. I want her to learn a lesson, not get in trouble. Don't worry."

"Okay Ruthie. Listen, I've got a meeting in about ten minutes. Feel free to call if she still gives you a hard time though, or you can always call Kevin at the station."

"Don't worry Luce. Savannah will be fine. I'll see ya tonight." With that, the two sisters hung up. Ruthie stared at the closed door to the guest bedroom. She took a deep breath before knocking at the door.

"Savannah. Can I come in?"

"Yes"

Ruthie came into the room and sat at the end of the bed. She placed her hand on Savannah's back and talked to her the way her mother did when she was sick or hurt. Ruthie knew that her niece had been hurt emotionally today.

"Aunt Ruthie, why do you have to be so mean?"

"What do you mean Savannah?"

Savannah sat up and looked at her aunt with a tear stained face. "You knew that I would want to eat chocolate after making the candy gifts. It wasn't nice for you to tease me like that. You did that on purpose."

Ruthie knew that the plan had worked. She was finally getting somewhere with her stubborn niece. "I know that Savannah. I was trying to show you a little taste of what it would be like if you had to live your life like Zach and Brett. You are a very lucky girl. You know that if you really want something sweet or want to eat something different that all you have to do is go and visit anyone in your family. It is not like your brothers. They can't pretend just one day. They have to watch what they eat for the rest of their lives so that they can be healthy."

"I guess I never looked at it that way. I really can have anything I want. I also get to spend time with you Aunt Ruthie. Zach and Brett never get to do that. May I go and make sorry cards for them. I feel really bad about what I said to them last night."

Ruthie smiled. Savannah was a very smart girl when she understood things. She had such a kind heart most of the time too. "Of course you may sweetheart. You can help yourself to the craft box I have in the living room. That is very sweet what you are doing for your brothers."

Savannah crawled over to Ruthie and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you Aunt Ruthie. I love you so much." With that, Savannah went off to make her cards. At least for now Ruthie knew that the crisis was taken care of, and maybe Kevin and Lucy would have some peace in the house. Maybe even they would think of having another child. Who knew?

A/N: I know…short chapter. I just felt that this chapter should end where it is. I wanted to make it even more evident the bond Savannah and Ruthie have. Keep those reviews coming. A big thank you has to go out to Pandafan7. You have been a huge help.


	12. Thanksgiving Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of the characters. The CW does. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 12: Thanksgiving Morning

It was blessedly quiet in the house at 2:00 am. Soon the whole family would be waking up to go over to Nana and Grandpa's for Thanksgiving Day. The silence of the night was broken by the shrill beeping of a pager. Matt Camden flipped on the light and dialed the hospital. Sarah turned over in bed and groaned before sitting up.

"Yeah…I'm on my way. Just give me about ten minutes. What happened? Okay have the doctor on call keep an eye until I get there. Okay." Sarah gave her exhausted husband a quizzical look.

"You have to go into work? On Thanksgiving Day? I thought you had today off?"

Matt was hurriedly pulling on some scrubs and grabbing his bag. "I know hon, but it is one of my patients. She is going into premature labor and I need to be there for her. I'll be over to the house as soon as I can. Don't wait for me though."

Sarah got out of bed to give her husband a kiss. "Now be careful. If you are too tired this afternoon to drive call and I'll come and pick you up. I don't want you doing anything rash."

"I won't Sarah, don't worry." With that, Matt left the bedroom. He had slammed the door a little harder than he had meant to and Molly started crying. Sarah went into the nursery and grabbed her little girl. How fast she was starting to grow up. Just a week ago the family had celebrated Molly's first birthday.

While rocking Molly back to sleep, Sarah also looked in on her twin boys. They slept peacefully in bed. The nightlight illuminated their brown hair. They were both blessed with Matt's thick straight hair. Molly was going to have her mother's unruly curly hair. Molly couldn't seem to be coaxed back to sleep, so Sarah sat down in the living room with her daughter in her arms.

88888888

Later that same morning, the house was filled with the smells of cooking breakfast. Sarah woke up without Molly in her hands and a blanket pulled over her.

"Good morning sunshine." Matt said as he went over to his wife.

"Matt, you must be exhausted. Why didn't you wake me up? I could have made breakfast for the kids so that you could get to sleep."

"You looked so peaceful sleeping there with our daughter. I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, it had been a false alarm last night. I got in less than an hour after I left. I got plenty of sleep."

Sarah couldn't be convinced of that fact. Her husband was looking more tired than ever. It seemed like the new doctors on call could never tell when it was time to call her husband into work in the middle of the night. That had been the second false alarm that week. It really could wear on a person.

"Here, let me finish making breakfast. You can get the twins cleaned up and ready. I really can handle it." Sarah grabbed the spatula from her husband. He went slowly up the stairs to go and get the twins moving. They tended to be slowpokes in the morning.

"Morning Mommy!" Anthony came down the stairs all nice and clean ready for breakfast.

"Morning Baby. Come on over here and give me a kiss." Sarah opened her arms wide to grab her son in a huge hug to go along with the kiss. Anthony ran headlong towards his mother. He was in a rather good mood that morning.

Matt came down shortly afterwards carrying a sleeping Molly in one arm and a fussy 5-year-old Lucas. "Lucas didn't want to get up this morning. I don't think he wants to go today."

Sarah knew the game her husband was playing. They played it every year with their son when he didn't want to go somewhere. She knew her part came up next. "Well, I guess he must be sick. If he is sick I will stay home with him and he can stay in bed all day. That means that I don't get to see all my nieces and nephews."

Lucas once again had forgotten that today was Thanksgiving and he was going to see all of his cousins. Most of them were the same age as his brother and him. Only Savannah and Charlie were older. "I don't feel sick Mommy. I don't want to stay home. Daddy! Why are you holding me? I can walk like a big boy. I'm not a baby anymore."

Matt put Lucas down and started setting the breakfast food on the table. Molly was put in the highchair. "Sarah, why don't you eat and then get ready. I can then feed Molly and the boys can watch some cartoons. We need to make sure we are at my parents' house before the parade starts. Otherwise you know at least Lucy and Ruthie will be over here trying to get us moving.

Sarah laughed and walked towards the stairs. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Matt just nodded at his wife. He was really too tired to respond. Today was going to be a long day.

88888888

Annie was in the kitchen getting the turkey ready to put in the oven. She had to keep buying a bigger and bigger one every year. Her family just kept growing and she was thrilled about it. Both Mary and Sandy were pregnant. Sandy was due just two weeks before Mary. Who knew? Mary could deliver before Sandy. She and Eric would be the grandparents to two more grandchildren in May and June. There was always Ruthie to think about too. She wasn't too far from thinking about starting a family of her own with Nick.

"Nana! We're here!" Savannah's greeting brought Annie back out of her dreamland. Her family was all going to be here for the holiday.

"Hi Savannah. How are you?" Annie suspected to see Lucy, Kevin and the twins behind her, but instead Nick and Ruthie walked in behind. Before Annie had a chance to ask the of the situation, Savannah felt that she should explain herself.

"I got to spend the whole day with Aunt Ruthie yesterday. Then she let me sleep overnight so that I could make a card for both Zach and Brett. I was mean to them the night before and Aunt Ruthie made me understand."

"That sounds wonderful Vannah. Hey, why don't you go and see if you can find Grandpa. I bet he is in the living room getting ready to watch the parade. You can even get the best seat out there if you hurry.

Savannah didn't have to be told twice. She knew that the best seat was in Nana's chair in the living room. That would mean that she could sit on Nana's lap during the parade. The best part of the whole thing was to see Santa at the end of it all.

Simon came into the house next holding Aaron's hand. He was getting to be such a big boy. Six years old already. Sandy came in behind holding a side dish for dinner. She was starting to show a bit at just 4 months, but she was hiding it well with her dressy top. Mary and Carlos were right behind with Suzanne, Danielle, and Charlie. Charlie walked right up to Annie.

"Nana, is Savannah here yet?"

"Of course she is. She is getting ready to watch the parade. It's about to start. Would you bring out this bowl of chips on your way into the living room?"

Annie had known she didn't even have to ask. Charlie was the most kindhearted boy Mary and Carlos could have asked for. He and Savannah were really close after Mary and Carlos moved back to the Glenn Oak area.

Eric came into the living room. It was empty except for his wife. Almost his whole family was here. He understood that Kevin and Lucy always took a while with the boys. They needed to figure out what they wanted to eat even before they got to the house so that they didn't start snacking all day and then not be able to have dessert. Matt and Sarah surprised him though. They usually were very punctual.

As Eric was thinking this, Sarah, Molly, Anthony and Lucas came in the door. Eric took Molly from Sarah. Matt came in the door last. He looked absolutely exhausted. The poor boy looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Annie gave Eric a look of concern as she was finally getting the turkey in the oven.


	13. The Page

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of the characters. The CW does. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 13: The Page

All of the young grandchildren were cheering and getting all excited. Santa was on television. It was the end of the parade. It was also Annie and the rest of Camden women's clue to get to the kitchen to start getting the rest of the meal rolling. It was a mild day outside and the fathers could all take their children out to play. It would expel some of the energy they all seemed to have bursting at the seams. Every year it was the same. The kids were all really good just so they could see Santa in all his glory on television.

Nick and Kevin started up a game of waffle ball with most of the kids. All of the boys and Savannah wanted to play. Sam, of course, helped out as well. David played with Suzanne and Danielle. They wanted to play with the little house in Kevin and Lucy's backyard. It wasn't David's favorite game in the world, but they were his cousins and he would do anything for them.

Carlos just watched the games unfold outside. He didn't really understand baseball very well. Matt was still exhausted from work that morning and was dozing in a lawn chair. Eric took the time to spend it with Molly who was getting fussy. She wanted to play outside, but really needed to go down for a nap. Eric was trying to read a book to her to get her to lull off.

Inside the house, the kitchen was crowded with all of the women. Annie was delegating chores to all of the family telling them where they could be of help. It was almost too much to handle. A beeping noise distracted Sarah and she went to go and investigate. It was something that she feared. Her husband's beeper was going off once again. Didn't the doctors know that today was his day off and he didn't want to have to go into work for nothing? It wouldn't be right though not to tell her husband that he was needed.

Sarah poked her head outside and saw her husband snoozing on a lawn chair. She really hated to have to wake him up. He had already been in once that morning. Sarah went against her best judgment and decided to call the hospital herself.

"This is Sarah Glass. You paged my husband?...umhum…listen, why don't I come in? It can be any doctor right? I'll be in. Just give me a few minutes."

Sarah hung up the phone. She decided that she would be the one to go into work. They just needed a doctor for the ER and there was no pediatric doctor on call anyways. They said it would only be for a few hours. Now she had to explain to her children why she wouldn't be at home to celebrate Thanksgiving dinner with them.

88888888

The ER was rather slow today. That was not always a sure sign in the hospital during the holidays. It was like the calm before the storm. Sarah figured she would call home to make sure that everything was going alright. Dinner wouldn't start for a while and she was hoping she could still head home before dinner started. Sarah was still tired from being up with Molly the night before and then getting the kids ready this morning had taken a lot out of her.

Sarah was just getting herself a cup of coffee before she was going to call Matt. Dr. Smith came up behind her though and told Sarah that she could go home. It was quiet and they were expecting the other doctor in half an hour. Sarah was so happy. She was about to go and swipe out to head home when she was paged to the ER. Sarah cursed under her breath. She had almost made it home free.

Running into the ER Sarah yelled out "Who paged me?"

"Sarah!" someone yelled out crying.

Sarah's heart stopped. She knew that voice only too well. She was afraid to see what was awaiting her behind the curtain.

A/N: This is officially the shortest chapter I have written. Don't be mad. The next chapter will reveal who and what happened.


	14. Behind the Curtain

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of the characters. The CW does. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 14: Behind the Curtain

"Sarah" the voice said again. This time it was filled with more panic. Sarah knew that the voice belonged to her sister-in-law. She took a deep breath before opening the curtain that held someone she knew was from her family, and was hurting.

"Charlie Riviera. 7-year-old male. Hit by a car while crossing the road to retrieve a ball."

"Thanks Judy. Hi Charlie. It's Aunt Sarah. We are going to take good care of you. Don't you worry. Where does it hurt the most hon."

Charlie looked up at his aunt. He hadn't realized that she was the one who was going to take care of him. He suddenly became a lot less scared. He knew Aunt Sarah would make sure he was alright. She had saved Brett, hadn't she? "My leg hurts a lot Aunt Sarah."

Sarah looked at Charlie's left leg that had been put in a splint by the EMT crew. She could tell right off that her husband had something to do with it as well. It looked like some of the Camden's towels were helping to hold the leg together. It looked pretty bad. "Okay. Call orthopedic down here. They are going to want to look at this leg. Let's also give him some morphine for the pain."

The ER team did a full overlook of Charlie to make sure that he didn't sustain any injuries other than just the one to his leg. With the results in hand, Sarah knew she was going to have a hard conversation with Mary and the rest of the family while they prepped Charlie for surgery.

Mary was sobbing in Carlos' arms in the family waiting room. Matt was standing in the room watching the two of them. Annie and Eric were trying to be as comforting as possible. Annie could remember being in Mary's position years ago. Mary herself had been hit by a car. It was a very scary thing. Lucy and Kevin were sitting quietly holding each other's hand praying for their oldest nephew. Simon was rubbing his wife's belly and comforting her. Ruthie, Nick, Sam, and David were left at home watching everyone else. They said that they would keep and eye on the turkey and made everyone promise to keep them updated.

Everyone in the room looked up when they heard the doctor clear her throat. Matt and Mary were both surprised to see that it was Sarah who was at the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Riviera, I'm Doctor Glass. I was the one who took care of your son, Charlie."

Matt knew that the little speech Sarah had given was part of protocol. She had to start the conversation out that way; stating her name and affirming that she was talking to the correct family before giving out information on a patient. Mary and Carlos looked up at Sarah and motioned for her to sit down. The rest of the family also turned their attention towards her.

"Mary, Carlos…Charlie came in with a bad break in his left leg. We did a full workup and that seems to be the only injury besides bumps and bruises." Mary let out a sigh of relief. "However, the leg needs surgery. I need one of you to go out and sign some papers giving consent for the surgery to proceed. Then both of you can have a few minutes with him. I have given him something for the pain, so he will be a bit out of it."

Mary got up to go and sign the paperwork. She couldn't believe that she would be so relieved that her son had a broken leg. She knew that it would be very painful and he still had to go through surgery, where things could go wrong, but he didn't have any other injuries to add to it all. Carlos came behind her and held her tight.

"We should really be thankful. Now let us go see our son." He led his wife towards the room that Sarah had indicated. He was covered in bruises and had an iv coming out of his arm. Mary broke down and started crying. She couldn't believe her son had to go through so much pain. He didn't deserve such a thing.

Back in the waiting room, Sarah was having the story recounted to her once again. Kevin was the strongest of the adults in the room so he took the liberty of going over all of the details.

"We were playing ball in the back yard. Most of the kids were playing. Sam was getting tired of having the ball not be hit, so he said that he would try and go up to bat for a bit. Savannah was pitching the ball to Sam. He had a lot more force than I think even he realized. He is a baseball player after all. The ball went over the yard wall. Zachary wanted to go and get it, but Charlie stopped him. I tried to stop Charlie from going out, and ran after him. He looked both ways down the street and saw that it was clear. He was almost to the end when out of nowhere a teenager on a cell phone hit him. I just remember him up in the air and falling back down. The sound brought the whole family out of the house. David called 911 and Matt went to try and straighten Charlie's leg out. That is what happened. It was an accident. It wasn't Charlie's fault at all. He looked both ways and the car came out of nowhere. He needs to know that. Mary and Carlos need to know that."

Sarah was shocked by the story. Those were always the saddest of all the cases that come into the ER. She went over to Kevin and gave him a big hug. It looked as if he needed it. So much for a quiet Thanksgiving. "Thanks for sharing Kevin. I need to finish filling out the paperwork and then I am done for the day. I'll be back soon with an update. Why don't you guys head home? I have a feeling that Ruthie and Nick are going to need backup.

As the rest of the family got up to leave, Matt stopped his wife. "Mary is going under a lot of stress right now. I know that you know that better than anyone. This isn't good however considering the fact that she is pregnant. I was hoping that maybe we could offer to take the girls for a while until Charlie comes home so that Mary and Carlos don't have to worry about them too."

"I think that is a great idea Matt. We can let the girls share the double bed in the guest room across the hall from Anthony and Luke. I'll go and let them know. Then I need to show them to the surgical waiting room so that they can get Charlie's surgery underway." Matt kissed his wife and left. He knew that he didn't want to keep his parents waiting. They were going to give him a lift back to the house.

While the rest of the family had been waiting for news on Charlie, Ruthie and Nick were holding down the fort. David was trying to comfort Sam. Sam couldn't get over the fact that he hit the ball. It caused him great pain to think that his nephew could be really hurt. David had never had to help comfort his brother so much before. He knew his brother better than anyone else though. Ruthie had offered to take over for a while, but David declined.

"Sam, look at me for a minute. Please?" David tried to coax his brother to look at him straight in the eyes.

"David, I know that you are going to say it isn't my fault, but it is. I shouldn't have been trying to show off."

David gave Sam a huge hug. "I know that you think it is your fault, but it isn't. You didn't see what happened next." Sam looked up a David. "Charlie looked both ways before crossing the street. No cars were in sight, so he crossed to pick up the ball. A car came out of nowhere. It was an accident."

"Are you sure? Are you just saying this to make me feel better?"

At the look in David's eyes, Sam knew that his twin brother was not lying to him. They may now be very different, but they can still read one another like a book. "Thanks David. I think we should help Ruthie and Nick with all of our nieces and nephews."

Ruthie was picking up Molly, who was getting hungry. She also knew that she had to check on the turkey. Sam came up behind her and grabbed Molly. "You need to check on the turkey Ruthie."

Ruthie smiled at her little brother. He looked happy. David must have gotten through to him.

"Hon…are you okay?" Nick asked his wife. She had a dazed look on her face. She was just staring at Sam.

"Huh…oh yeah…sorry. I was just going to check on the turkey." Looking up, Ruthie saw that the twins had everything under control. David had taken out a few cartoons that dealt with Thanksgiving out for the kids to watch and they were all enthralled by the television. There was popcorn all over the floor and the kids toys were everywhere. So much for keeping the house clean for a day."So, it may take two of us to take a look. Wadda ya say?"

"First off, I never thought an English teacher would use such horrible grammar." He was hit playfully by Ruthie for that remark. "Secondly, I would love to accompany you to the kitchen to check out the turkey."

The turkey looked almost done. Ruthie hoped that the rest of the family would come home soon so that the turkey didn't become overly dry. Nick wrapped his arm around his wife. They started kissing right in the kitchen.

Neither of them came up for air until they heard someone clearing their voice. Annie, Eric, Matt, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, and Sandy were all staring at the young couple. Nick blushed deep red while Ruthie just smiled guiltily.

Lucy sighed as she looked at Kevin. "To be young and in love. I love it." Everyone laughed; glad to have the awkward silence broken.

"So when are we eating? We're starving." Sandy stated while she was rubbing her stomach.

Annie went about preparing the meal with Eric as the rest of the family went to fill Nick and Ruthie in on Charlie's condition.

"That's horrible. It won't be the same without the whole family here for Thanksgiving." Ruthie pouted.

"I just got an idea! Hey Matt, is there a spare board room we could use to fit everyone in?" Nick asked his brother-in-law.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We should have dinner with the whole family. It doesn't matter where we have the meal, we just need to eat as a family. We know that we all have a great deal to be thankful for this year."


	15. Home Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of the characters. The CW does. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 15: Home Sick

Carlos was sitting in the kitchen reading the morning paper. He was waiting for the coffee to brew and then he would start up breakfast. Then, he would get all of the kids up for the day. Mary had to be at work early that morning. It was the start of basketball conditioning and Mary offered it first thing in the morning.

"Daddy! I need to go to the bathroom!" Charlie yelled from his bedroom. He was just learning how to use his crutches after being in a wheelchair for two weeks. The car had really done a number on his leg. With physical therapy in two months, Charlie should still be able to run and be almost back to normal. For now though, he still needed a lot of help.

Carlos walked up the stairs two at a time so that his son's yelling wouldn't wake the girls up. Charlie was trying to sit up in bed and reach for his crutches. He was trying to be independent. That made Carlos proud. His son had started to grow up really fast.

"Good morning daddy. I'm sorry, I should have waited, but my bladder feels like it is going to explode."

"Well lets get you moving then." To make the transition smother so his son didn't irritate his bladder anymore, Carlos swooped his son off the bed. The bathroom door in the hallway was closed. That meant that one of the girls must be up. He detoured to the master bathroom with his son so that he could use the toilet.

"Are you going to be okay in here for a couple of minutes Charlie? I'm going to go and check on Danielle and Suzanne." Charlie nodded his head and closed the door on his father to show him he could take care of himself.

The bathroom door was still closed. "Sweetheart, it's daddy. Are you okay?" The sound of vomiting answered Carlos' question. He saw Danielle rubbing her eyes coming out of her room and so Carlos knew which one of his daughters was in there. "Suzanne. I'm coming in."

After cleaning up the mess in the bathroom Carlos put his daughter back to bed and got some ginger ale for her. He then made sure his other two kids were ready to go. He figured he would call Kevin and see if he would mind stopping by to watch Suzanne until he got back from taking the kids to school and grabbing some things from work to work on. Kevin told Carlos he would be right over with the Savannah and the boys. He could drop the kids off to school instead and swing by Carlos' office to get the stuff he needed.

"Charlie, Danielle! Uncle Kevin is here to take you two to school!" The two of them scattered out of the house after grabbing their lunch from the table. Carlos gave a wave at Kevin before going into the kitchen to grab some breakfast for himself. He had been so busy with Suzanne that he didn't have time to make the kids something better than cereal for the morning.

"Daddy!" Suzanne cried out from her bedroom. Carlos put the eggs back into the fridge and ran up the stairs. Suzanne had gotten sick all over the sheets in her bed. He sighed as he went to soothe his daughter. She was really sick.

"Sweetie, why don't we change you into some new jammies and you can lie on the couch downstairs for a while and watch a movie. I'll clean up your bed and make it nice and fresh." Suzanne just nodded and went to the bathroom before walking to the living room. Carlos stripped the bed and carried it into the laundry room off of the kitchen.

"Suzanne got sick again?" Carlos jumped. He hadn't even seen Kevin sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I don't know if it was something she ate, or if it is just a stomach flu. Would you mind putting a movie in the DVD player for Suzanne while I throw this in the washer and call Mary to let her know that Suzanne is home sick?"

"Sure. I think the boys are playing video games in Charlie's room. I hope that's okay."

"Of course. You know that they are always welcome. Just don't keep them with Suzanne. I don't want them to catch it. I know that it is even harder with them no matter when they get sick."

Carlos grabbed the portable phone from the counter in the kitchen and dialed the number for the high school. He asked to speak to his wife because he knew she had a fifteen minute break about that time. "Mary Riviera speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi babe."

"Hey Carlos. What's wrong?"

"Suzanne woke up with an upset stomach this morning. She is staying home from school today."

"Is she okay? Do you need me to come home?"

Carlos chuckled at his wife. Sometimes she didn't think he was capable of taking care of his children. "No sweetheart. I stayed home from work today. She is on the couch watching a movie and I am washing her sheets." Kevin waved goodbye to Carlos with the twins hitting one another. They got in an argument about a video game or something like that.

"Well call me if you need me to come home. Don't forget though that we both need to go to Charlie's doctor's appointment today so that we can discuss physical therapy. I'll ask Ruthie if she will sit with the girls while we go out. It shouldn't talk too long."

"Okay Mare. I love you."

"Love you too. Tell Suzanne I love her."

88888888

Ruthie was sitting at her desk correcting vocabulary exams. She was getting tired of having some kids not even try. It was starting to get discouraging. If they didn't pull their acts together, she would see them again next semester.

"Hey Ruthie. Can I come in?" Ruthie jumped. She had been so deep in concentration with the tests that she hadn't even seen her sister at the door.

"Of course. I was just grading some papers. What can I do for you?

"How did you know I needed something?"

"Come on Mare. We are sisters and we know each other better than that."

"Suzanne is home sick with an upset stomach. Charlie has a doctor's appointment today and I don't want to have to make Suzanne go to mom and dad's. I was wondering if you could come over for about an hour and watch the girls?"

"Sure. I would love to spend some time with them. What time is the appointment?"

"3:30. Could you come around 3?"

Ruthie nodded. Noting the time, she started to gather her stuff up so that she could go home and change into jeans and a sweatshirt before going over to Mary and Carlos'.

88888888

"Mommy…my tummy hurts too." Mary was picking up Charlie and Danielle.

"Aww…don't worry Danielle. We'll be home in a minute. Aunt Ruthie is coming over to take care of you and your sister while we take your brother to the doctors."

Mary carried Danielle into the house and placed her on the couch next to a snoozing Suzanne. Charlie filled his dad in while he was changing for the appointment.

Ruthie drove next to Mary's car and let herself into the house. She got into the living room and saw both girls sick on the couch.

"Hi girls. I heard you two weren't feeling too well. I've come to watch you for a little bit. Can I get you anything?"

Danielle looked up at her aunt. "Can I have some ginger ale Aunt Ruthie?"

"Sure you can. I'll be back in just a minute." Ruthie got a glass from the cabinet and poured a glass of soda.

"Thanks so much for helping out Ruthie. Sorry it was such short notice." Mary was getting Charlie out of the house.

"No problem. Any time."

A/N: okay…some of you may be thinking that the chapter was pointless, but for one thing I wanted to add some stuff about Mary and Carlos. This chapter does have a point. I promise. Just think about the events and you may figure it out. R&R. Thanks.


	16. The Stomach Bug's Next Victim

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of the characters. The CW does. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 16: The Stomach Bug's Next Victim

Ruthie moaned as she rolled over in bed. It was still dark out. She didn't need to be up for at least a few more hours to pick Nick up from the airport. He had been on a business trip for two days. She sat up in bed as a wave of nausea hit her full blast. Ruthie had been fighting with the stomach bug for four days. She figured she must have caught it from the girls when she was watching them back at the end of December.

After running to the bathroom to get sick and then brushing her teeth, Ruthie realized that she wasn't going to be able to pick Nick up. She figured maybe Matt would be home and would be willing to do it for her.

"Hello. Camden residence."

"Hi Anthony. It's Aunt Ruthie. Is your dad or mom around?"

"Daddy is in the shower, but mommy is right here." There was sound coming from the line as Anthony handed Sarah the phone.

"Hi Ruthie. What's up?"

"Sarah I was wondering if you or Matt could go and pick Nick up at the airport at 10:00? I am still getting sick. I can't seem to be able to shake this stomach bug."

"Sure. I'll have Matt do it for you. Do you need anything?"

"I think I'll be okay. Thanks anyways Sarah. Bye"

"Bye Ruthie."

Hmmm…Sarah thought to herself. She was getting worried. The stomach bug didn't usually last as long as it was with Ruthie. "Hey Matt, would you pick Nick up at the airport at ten? Ruthie is still sick."

Matt had come down with Molly and had placed her on the floor in the living room to play with some toys. "She still is sick is she? Of course I'll do it."

"I'm thinking of stopping by to check on her. Bring her some soup and a sports drink to make sure she replenishes her electrolytes. Lucy had asked if the boys could come over and play and I am sure your mom would love to take Molly for a while."

"That sounds great hon. I'll go and get ready."

88888888

Sarah stood at the back door of Ruthie's house. She raised her hand to knock on the door when her cell phone went off. Matt's picture popped up on the screen. "Hey honey. What's up?"

"Are you at Ruthie's yet?"

"I'm at her back door. Why?"

"Could you tell her that Nick's plane is delayed? They have some snowy weather in Chicago."

"Sure can. I love you. I'll see you later. Bye."

Sarah knocked on the door and got no response. The door was unlocked so she let herself in. Ruthie was sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room. Sarah had to smile. She went into the kitchen to start a pot of tea for the two of them. She then proceeded to wake up her sister-in-law.

"Ruthie. It's Sarah. Wake up."

Ruthie slowly opened up her eyes and smiled. "Hey. Where's Nick? What time is it?"

"Oh don't worry. It is only about 9:30. Nick's plane is delayed, but Matt is waiting for him there."

"Where are the kids? I don't hear them anywhere."

"The boys are with Lucy and Kevin at the park and Molly is with your parents. Now, would you like some tea? I started a pot."

"Yes thanks."

Sarah came back shortly after with two cups of tea and a bag from the store. Ruthie couldn't control her curiosity. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh this?" Sarah asked pointing at the bag. "This is a bag of stuff for you to get well soon."

"Awww…Thanks Sarah." Ruthie proceeded to look into the bag. There were a few bottles of sports drinks, a box of chamomile tea, some saltine crackers, a container of her mother's homemade chicken soup, and…Ruthie's face turned immediately white and she stared wide eyed at Sarah. "Oh my God."

Sarah knew what was in the bag that had sparked this reaction in Ruthie. "Now, if you don't want or need it, I'll take it. I just wasn't sure. I mean, I just had this feeling…the girls were sick for just a day and it was quite a while ago…

Ruthie just looked up and smiled. "Well there is only one way to find out." She quickly drank the rest of her tea and started in on a bottle of water.

88888888

"Flight 488 from Chicago has now arrived. Please meet your guests at gate B7" That was Nick's flight. Matt walked towards the opening where a crowd of people were already lining up waiting for their loved ones. Nick was one of the first people to get off. Matt tried to get his attention, but obviously Nick was looking for Ruthie, not him. Matt stood right behind the husband of his baby sister and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, can I…Matt! What are you doing here? It's great to see you."

"Same here. Ruthie is sick and so she asked if I would pick you up."

Nick had a tremor of worry in his voice. "Is she still sick with the stomach bug?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it. Sarah is over there right now making sure she is still eating and drinking fluids. We, being doctors, can sometimes be quite a pain. She may do quite a bit of complaining over my wife's nagging once you get home."

"I can't wait to see her. It was a long flight. Let's get going."

88888888

Ruthie was pacing back and forth in the living room. Sarah just watched her. "Ruthie, if you don't stop pacing then you are going to have to replace the carpet."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I wish he would just get home." A car door could be heard in the driveway and Ruthie ran to the window in excitement. Nick came into the door loaded down with his suitcase. Ruthie ran into his arms and he picked her up.

"Hi babe. Are you feeling better?"

Ruthie smiled at Nick. "Yes we are feeling much better."

Nick looked at his wife. "We? You mean you're…" Ruthie just nodded before being kissed passionately by Nick.

Sarah slipped into the kitchen and snuggled into her husband.

"You are good Mrs. Camden. You are very good."

"Women's intuition. I suppose we should let the two of them have their space. We really need to pick up the kids."

A/N: So, what did you think? The next chapter will reveal the sex of Mary's baby and then soon the delivery of Sandy and Mary's babies!" Also, how will Ruthie and Nick tell the rest of the family about their news? I need ideas! Please R&R


	17. Family Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of the characters. The CW does. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 17: Family Meetings

Nick woke up and just stared at his beautiful wife sleeping in bed next to him. Just days ago she had given him the best news of his life. In less than a year he was going to be someone's father. It scared him. He gently crawled out of the king sized bed in the master bedroom. He wanted to get Ruthie's tea ready before she woke up. All she consumed in the morning was some chamomile tea and some saltine crackers. Sarah had promised him last night when he called that it wasn't bad for her and that most women went through it in pregnancy.

In no time at all Nick was back upstairs with a tea pot ready and waiting. He crawled back into bed with his wife and laid a hand protectively over Ruthie's flat stomach. She must have felt him touch her because she rolled over and smiled sleepily at him.

"What time is it?"

"It is only seven. You can sleep for a while longer before we have to get ready to go to church."

"Too late." With that Ruthie was dashing to the bathroom to dispose of the contents of her meal the night before. Nick stayed behind her and held her hair back. Nick felt helpless as his wife was getting sick. It wasn't fair and he was the one that got her into such a mess.

Ruthie took a deep breath and tried to stand up. Nick steadied her. He led her over to the chair in the bedroom and handed her a cup of tea and some crackers on a plate.

"You are too good to me Nicholas Conner." Nick swooped in to kiss his wife but she shook her head. "Trust me…you do not want to kiss me until after I have brushed my teeth."

"I'm going to jump in the shower while you sit here and enjoy your tea. Can I get you anything else before I go?"

"No, thanks sweetheart. I'm just fine."

88888888

The church was packed at the Sunday service. Lucy was giving the homily today. It was about family. Annie kept casually looking at Ruthie and Nick. At least her daughter seemed to be feeling better. If she didn't know any better, she would say that she was glowing. Simon and Sandy were sitting next to Sam and David. Simon had his hand on Sandy's stomach. On the other side of her, Carlos was holding Suzanne on one leg and holding Mary's hand with the other. She was starting to show the pregnancy she was barring as well. It didn't take as long for her to show as it did Sandy. Eric caught Annie's eye and smiled at her. She knew he was admiring his family as well.

After Lucy gave the final blessing over the congregation, it was a madhouse of people saying goodbye and going to the basement to enjoy some muffins and coffee. Ruthie was usually a big help handing them out, but for some reason she just kept walking away from them. It must still be something about the stomach flu. She was looking a bit pale.

Nick went over to Ruthie and led her away towards the daycare hand in hand. They must be giving a hand picking all of the kids up. Ruthie had Molly in her arms. She was poking at Ruthie's sunglasses. It may be January, but it was still funny in California.

Lucy was trying to shoo Mrs. Bink away. She was always the last one to leave after a service. She wanted to get all the juicy gossip. Kevin could tell that Mrs. Bink was getting on his wife's nerves so he went over to give her a hand.

"Why hello Mrs. Bink. How are you today?" Not waiting for an answer, Kevin proceeded. "Luce, the boys really need to get home so that they can get something to eat before they get sick. They had an early breakfast."

Catching the drift, Mrs. Bink bid her associate pastor goodbye and left for the day. Lucy gave her husband a wink and they walked hand in hand towards their car. She was sure that Someone had already picked up the kids as they did every Sunday and went to Lucy's parent's house for the large lunch.

88888888

The whole family was sitting in the living room of the Camden household digesting dinner before dessert was served. It was also the monthly meeting for the family. It was the best time for announcements of upcoming events so that everyone could fill out their calendars. It always went from oldest child to youngest with Eric and Annie going first.

"Not much to talk about here. We are having the twin's thirteenth birthday party on Valentines Day. Don't forget next week is girl's night out. That means boys, you will be taking care of the kids." Girl's night out was started a few years ago. The girls felt that they were always taking care of the kids while the boys went and played pool so once a month the girls would go out.

Matt and Sarah didn't have any important dates. Mary and Carlos stood up. This was the info that everyone wanted. Mary and Carlos knew the sex of the baby. "Everyone…we are having a boy." Everyone got up and gave the two a hug. It was rather humorous watching Sandy and Mary hug with their expanding bellies. Lucy and Kevin wanted to remind everyone of Kevin's party for his birthday. Simon and Sandy showed pictures of their ultrasound…

Ruthie squeezed Nick's hand. This was the moment. The two of them stood up. The family was waiting with pens in hands to jot down any days they need. Ruthie cleared her throat. "Okay…so um…you should turn your calendars to August." Everyone did so without even finding such a thing odd. "August 8th is a good day. This is hopefully the day we will be welcoming our first child."

Annie jumped out of her seat. She was so excited for her daughter. It was her last baby girl who was going to have a baby. Now Annie would have three new grandchildren. Hugs went back around again. Annie and Eric were both crying. It took quite a while for the commotion to settle down so that dessert could be served.

"The three that are eating for two get served first!" Annie announced. The rest of the family groaned in mock disgust. Huge pieces of chocolate cake were placed in front of Mary, Sandy, and Ruthie. "Okay…grandkids next…oldest to youngest." And so it went.

A/N: This was a short filler chapter. It was necessary though. Let me know…should I jump to when Sandy and Mary have the babies, or should I throw in some other stuff. Thanks for all of the reviews.


	18. Andrew Stephen

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

I also do not own the song "You're Gonna Make It After All"

Chapter 18: Andrew Stephen

Ruthie Connor was sitting at her desk munching on some yogurt covered pretzels. She was grading rough drafts for all of her classes' final papers. Spring was defiantly in the air. The seniors in the school were itching to graduate and go on to bigger and better things. Their rough draft papers were evidence of it. Two of the students had to do well in the class in order to walk with cap and gown in graduation.

A giggle escaped her mouth as her growing child was kicking her in the stomach. "I know you are in there. I can't wait to see you. Only three more months." Ruthie had gone shopping with Mary and Sandy just a few weeks ago for some baby stuff. Ruthie was just looking around. She wanted Nick to be with her while she did some of her shopping. She also knew that her mom had some stuff to hand down. Baby blankets, baby clothes, pacifiers, and diapers were all that Ruthie could think about. Maybe the spring weather was getting to her too. She could always work on the papers that night while Nick was in his office for a few hours.

"Mrs. Connors, I have a message for you," a timid little girl with a flushed face said to Ruthie.

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Riviera sent me. She said that she was in labor and that you needed to call the family and bring her to the hospital because she can't get in touch with her husband."

Ruthie was shocked. Mary wasn't supposed to go into labor for a while. She rushed past the girl and into the gym where Mary was breathing through another contraction.

"Hey Ruth. I guess this little boy couldn't wait any longer. I need to get moving now."

Ruthie led her sister out to the car and got into the drivers seat. On the way to the hospital, Ruthie called Carlos and Annie. Annie was going to call the rest of the family, find a babysitter for the kids, and get to the hospital.

88888888

Ruthie was sitting in the waiting room with the rest of the family. They were all waiting to hear if Mary had her baby. Sandy was sitting uncomfortably in one of the plastic chairs next to Simon. She looked like she could burst at any minute. Simon kept watching his wife. This would be the first birth he had ever been present at and the time was almost here. He looked over at his baby sister Ruthie. She was glowing at seven months pregnant. He knew that she was going to make a great mother one day. Nick was the perfect guy for her.

Carlos came out into the waiting room. "It's a boy!" Annie and Eric both stood up to give the new father a hug.

Annie knew that her daughter's due date wasn't for another three weeks. "How is Mary and the baby?"

"The baby is a healthy 7 lbs, 8 oz. The doctor thinks that there must have just been some miscalculations with the due date. Both he and Mary are doing just great."

Eric wanted to get the show rolling. It was a Camden tradition that the whole family went into the room and sang the song to the new member. There was less and less room as the family was getting bigger and bigger so the tradition is that the siblings of the new baby and the aunts and uncles were the only ones in the room to sing. It just made more sense. Charlie, Suzanne, and Danielle were brought to the hospital by Nick. He offered to swing by the house to pick them up.

Led by Eric and Annie, the whole clan filed into Mary's room just two hours after the birth of the new baby boy. Carlos and Mary were both looking at the little baby and cooing. Nick and Simon both grabbed one of the girls to put at the foot of the bed and Matt let Charlie stand on the chair next to his mother.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Andrew Stephen Riviera."

The whole family quietly cheered as Lucy did the honors of lighting the candle on the cupcake that was brought in. The song began…

_Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
With each glance and every little movement you show it _

Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all   
You're gonna make it after all

How will you make it on your own?  
This world is awfully big, girl this time you're all alone  
But it's time you started living  
It's time you let someone else do some giving

Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all 

Mary had tears in her eyes as her family finished the song. This was the first child she had where the whole family had sang to her. When the girls and Charlie were born, Carlos and she were still living in New York. Annie was also crying. She was thinking the same thing as her daughter.

Charlie knew how to break the silence of the moment. "Can I blow out the candle daddy?"

Everyone started laughing. "Of course you may Charlie as long as you let your sisters help. The three of you are very nice in helping Andrew by blowing out his candle." Carlos picked up the cupcake so it was in the middle of his three oldest children.

88888888

Annie was lying in bed. She was thinking about how lucky she was to be blessed with so many grandchildren. Eleven grandchildren and two more on the way. Annie remembered how each of her children at one point or another had claimed that they were only going to have one kid so that they didn't have to deal with all of their brothers and sisters. In reality, all of the kids were very close. Sam and David are not as close to Matt and Mary as the others are because they moved out when the twins were very young, but they have a special bond with Simon and Ruthie.

Ruthie was lying in her own bed thinking about the same thing as her mother. All of the siblings became very close once they got older and matured. Granted, Mary was not very well liked for years after some actions she performed in young stupidity, but that is long forgotten. She had gotten the job as coach and gym teacher back at the school; hadn't she?

Nick rolled over and noticed that Ruthie was still awake. "Are you okay Ruthie?"

"I'm fine hon. Don't worry. I was just thinking about my childhood and how we have all grown up. I mean, we are all really close. Just singing to Andrew and Mary was so rewarding. I haven't sang that song with so much heart in a long time. I can't wait until my time comes until my family sings it to us and our new addition."

"It will be wonderful. Now, if you don't go to sleep soon, you are going to fall asleep in class and that would not be a good thing considering you are the teacher. Your lectures can't be that boring that you make yourself fall asleep."

Ruthie laughed before snuggling as close to her husband as she her expanding belly would allow before falling into a restful sleep. Nick watched Ruthie fall asleep. She looked so peaceful. Nick wrapped his arm around his wife and went off to dream of children and family.

88888888

"Simon…wake up!" Sandy said while standing over her sleeping husband.

"What! Is it time?" Simon sat bolt upright in bed almost hitting Sandy in the face.

"No. My back is just killing me. I'm hungry and I just wanted some strawberry gelatin with garlic mayonnaise."

Simon made a face. His wife sure had some weird cravings. She was two days overdue and he was starting to get impatient. Simon knew that his wife liked strawberry gelatin so he kept it stocked up. Garlic mayo was going to be a new thing for him though.

"Hmmm…"Simon thought to himself as Sandy came down the stairs. She was as white as a ghost.

"Simon, honey, I think I am in labor."

"What! I thought you said you were hungry."

"I think I am in back labor. It is different than with Aaron and I think I need to have you call Matt right now and have him come over. I don't know if I will make it all the way to the hospital."

Matt and Sarah only lived ten minutes away and the hospital was almost half an hour. Simon frantically got on the phone to his brother knowing that Matt at least knew how to deliver a baby.

A/N: Will the baby make it? Will Matt get to Simon and Sandy's house on time? Also I am running a pole…should Ruthie have a boy or a girl? The majority wins! Please R&R.


	19. Ryan Matthew

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 19: Ryan Matthew

"Sarah! Wake up!" Matt whispered to Sarah trying not to wake up the kids.

"Hmmm…What is it?" Sarah asked still half asleep.

"We need to call Mrs. Stone from next door to watch the kids. Sandy is in labor and said that she isn't going to make it to the hospital."

Sarah jumped out of bed and dialed her widowed next door neighbor to see if she would watch the kids. Matt was already dressed and talking to Simon on his cell phone. Matt was lucky. He had a kit in the back of his car in case he was ever needed to deliver another baby outside of the hospital. It had been there ever since he had delivered his niece, Savannah, in an elevator years before. Sarah stood next to him with her bag and tried to maneuver around Matt to let Mrs. Stone in before leaving.

888888888

"Simon! It hurts!!!" Sandy yelled out.

Simon looked at his wife helplessly. Matt was still on the line with him. Sarah was driving the two of them over. It was always a good thing that he had two doctors in the family. Sarah could take care of the baby if there were any problems and Matt could take care of Sandy.

Matt's voice cut through his thoughts. "Simon, how is Sandy doing? We are almost there. We can see the house."

Simon let out a sigh of relief. "Baby, Matt and Sarah are here. You are going to be okay."

Matt and Sarah opened the door and went up the stairs to the master bedroom. Sandy was looking good for a woman in labor. It was a natural thing after all and women did this all of the time.

"Hi Sandy. I'm going to check and see how you're doing, okay?" Matt gently asked as he sat at the end of the bed. "You look like you are ready to have this baby. Sarah's gone to get some things we need and then when you are ready you can start pushing."

Sandy just nodded praying for the pain to be over. Simon looked at his wife. He could never be as proud of her as he was at that moment. She was about to bring his second son into the world.

Sarah came back into the room and took on the role of supportive family member/nurse. "Come on Sandy. That's it…it's almost over now. Just a few more pushes." Simon held his wife's hand as Sandy grunted and groaned through the pain of giving birth.

It only took a few pushes before crying filled the room. Matt and Simon both had huge grins on their faces. "It's a boy!"

Simon gave Sandy a huge kiss before cutting the cord.

Sarah rubbed the crying baby boy down with a towel and made sure to keep him nice and warm. Matt was calling the hospital to let them know that they didn't need to send the ambulance they had on standby. Both mother and baby were doing great.

Simon felt he should call the rest of the family while Sarah was just taking a look at his new son. It was only right to call his parents first.

Eric answered the phone at the house thinking it would be someone from the church needing him. "Hello."

"Dad, it's Simon."

"Simon. Has Sandy gone into labor?" Annie sat up at the phrase and grabbed the other phone.

"No, Matt just delivered your new grandson. Sandy went into labor and couldn't make it to the hospital."

Annie cut in to the conversation. "Is Sandy doing okay?"

"Yes mom, everyone here is great. Listen, I really should get back to her. Could you call the rest of the family for me?"

"Of course Simon. Your father and I will be up there as soon as we can. I love you."

With that the conversation ended. Matt left the two new parents alone for a little bit while he went to go find Aaron. His nephew didn't know the song that initiates everyone into the Camden family yet.

Just after dawn, the whole Camden family was crowded into Sandy and Simon's room. This was something new. Usually it was always sung at the hospital. Sandy was just glowing with pride. Her new son was going to hear the song that his father had heard from his brother and sisters when he was just born.

Simon motioned to his family. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Ryan Matthew Camden. We chose his middle name from the man who delivered him."

Ruthie took a cupcake out of a box and started to light it once again. It was another new blessing to be added to the Camden clan.

A/N: Okay…next chapter Ruthie and Nick are going to have their baby. The pole is closed for the sex of the baby, but now I want to know if, a) I should continue this story after the next chapter b) write a sequel five years later, or c) just stop and write a new fanfic after the next chapter.

Thanks to all my loyal readers!


	20. An Art Project And A Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 20: An Art Project And A Baby

It was another scorching day in August. No one wanted to go outside and the members of the Camden household were getting a little cranky. David grabbed some of his art supplies from his closet. He had a great idea. It would help him try working with paint again after two years of shying away from it and he could work on his new project, photography.

"Mom, I'm gonna go and visit Ruthie!" David yelled across the house.

"Alright David, but if Ruthie doesn't want to be bothered then come straight home!" Annie yelled back from her seat in the living room in front of the cooling system.

David was already out the door when he heard his mother's reply. He knew that Ruthie must be going crazy being cooped up in the house all day at nine months pregnant. Nick wouldn't let Ruthie outside for too long because of the heat. He didn't want her to become dehydrated or anything. Ruthie wouldn't have ventured out during the afternoon anyways because she was so hot.

In the back yard Sam and Jay were sitting in the shade drinking lemonade trying to cool off from an intense game of basketball. Both boys were hoping to make the basketball team in high school. That only gave them one more year on the middle school team.

"Hey David, where are you going?" Sam asked his twin from his shaded seat.

"Over to visit Ruthie. I bet she is going crazy with nothing to do." David replied cutting over to Lucy and Kevin's house. David saw Savannah coloring inside staring out the window. She waved and David waved back before going through the back yard and cutting onto the bike path that could take him right to Nick and Ruthie's street.

8888888

Ruthie was sitting in front of a fan and the air conditioner. She was watching sappy soap operas all day. There was nothing better on. It helped pass the time and she wasn't very mobile to do much else. Ruthie heard someone knocking on the back door and she struggled to get up and answer it. She knew the minute she got up she would just have to pee again. Seeing that it was David at the door, Ruthie motioned for him to let himself in as she waddled to the bathroom.

David got inside, put his box of art supplies down, and went to the fridge to grab something to drink. He saw some lemonade and gulped down a glass. He wanted to hurry and talk to Ruthie before she went and sat down again. It would make things more difficult for her. David went to the bathroom door and could hear Ruthie washing her hands. He waited until she opened the door.

"Hey David. What brings you here this afternoon? I figured you would be spraying Lucy's kids down with the hose or something to help with the heat."

"I wanted to come and visit my sister. You must be bored stuck around the house all day and feel like a beached whale." David answered with a grin on his face.

"Hey…that isn't very nice. Okay maybe I do feel that way, but still. So, what do you have planned to make me feel better?" Ruthie asked. She had never been a patient person.

"I really want to work on you as a blank canvas. It is sort of like face painting, except I was thinking more of painting the baby."

Ruthie looked mildly interested. "What do I need to do for this to work?"

David smiled. He knew his sister would be up for it. "Well, you get to sit in the comfy recliner, drink some lemonade, eat some of Mom's cookies I grabbed, and just sit and talk to me if you like. I am your sound board and you are my canvas."

"You got it kid. Just let me get a different shirt on in case you paint on it."

As Ruthie was going back to her room to change her shirt David yelled after her, "Oh yeah, and I want to take a picture of it to add to my portfolio. I need to practice my photography skills."

"Ugh…I knew there would be a catch. My future students will see my bare belly! You have to promise not to reveal my face in the picture, just the painting." David nodded. It wasn't as if Ruthie could see his face anyways.

Ruthie came back into the room with a huge bottle of water and had a white tank on. She sat down and propped her legs up. It was really nice that David had decided to come and keep her company. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she was a bit scared being home all of the time by herself so close to her due date. She wouldn't let Nick stay home with her all of the time though. He needed to go to work and he would never let her do anything until she gave birth.

David started to put face paint on a tray and diluted it with some face cream to make it easier to spread and nicer on the skin. "What are you going to draw on my baby?" Ruthie asked.

"I was thinking a bowl of fruit. I always love drawing that and it will be neat doing it on such an object that moves and kicks while I paint."

Ruthie nodded and sat back. She wasn't very talkative and started to doze from the sounds of her brother humming to himself and to the whirl of the fan. Next thing she knew she heard the clicking of a camera and a flash.

Looking down, she was surprised at what she saw. Her brother sure had a talent. A still life of fruit was on her stomach. It came out perfect. "Hey Dave, would you take some pictures with my face in it? I don't want those pictures for your project, but it would be cool to put in the baby book."

David just smirked. "I already thought of that. It is already done." The door in the kitchen shut and the siblings both looked up. Nick stood there with a priceless face. He didn't know what to think of what was before him.

David figured he would break the silence. "Don't worry Nick, it is just face paint. I was just finished anyways. I'll go clean my brushes and then I'll clean off Ruthie." Nick just nodded and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He also grabbed one for Ruthie to make sure she stayed hydrated.

David came back into the living room with a washcloth to rub Ruthie's stomach down. Ruthie thought it was a nice and relaxing massage. The baby must be enjoying it too. It was kicking pretty strong. David noticed how much his sister enjoyed the massage so he went on for a little longer because she had been a good sport after all with his art project.

"That is so nice David. Thank you. Now, I really have to pee again. I haven't gone in like two hours." Ruthie stood up and suddenly a gush of water started spilling from her. At first she thought she wet her pants because her bladder was full. It took her a minute to understand that her water broke. "Nick…um…I think my water just broke. I think it is time to go to the hospital."

Nick was dozing in a chair by the television. "Sure hon, I'll go and get you some more water. It is okay if you broke yours. We can fix…Oh my goodness! Are you sure?" Ruthie nodded. David grabbed Ruthie's overnight bag and Nick helped Ruthie to the car. Then David waved the two of them off and ran to alert the Camden clan that a new baby was on the way.

88888888

All of the Camdens were sitting in the waiting room in their regular seats. Most of them had sat there often in the past few years. Carlos and Kevin offered to stay behind and watch all of the kids. There were a lot of them. Only Ryan and Andrew were able to come with Sandy and Mary because they were so young and still needed to be fed.

Simon came into the room with a bakery box. He felt it was his duty to buy the cupcake for Ruthie's first child. They always had a special bond. It was going to be a long wait. This was Ruthie's first child. He could remember how long it took Sarah to have the twins. He never thought the wait would be over.

Eric looked up at the clock. Ruthie had already been in labor for 20 hours. He was sad for her. This was his last baby girl and she was going to have a baby. He could tell Annie was thinking the same thing. All of the family had come and gone bringing coffee and food to the anxious grandparents. They didn't want to leave incase Nick came to get them.

Two hours later an exhausted Nick came into the waiting room. Most of the family was dozing on chairs and couches. The two babies were in car seats sleeping. Annie looked up and woke the rest of the family up with her words. "Has Ruthie had the baby yet?"

The rest of the family looked up at Nick's face expectantly. "Yes. I won't tell you what we had though. Ruthie wants to tell you. You guys can come back in about half an hour. They are just cleaning up."

Hugs came all around for the new father. He went back into Ruthie's room and shortly after the rest of the family followed. They all quietly looked at the little bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket with a green hat on. She had done this on purpose so that the family wouldn't know what to expect.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the new addition to the family. Amelia Grace Connor." Everyone awed. Ruthie met Simon's eyes as she saw the bakery store box. She started to tear up knowing that it was now her time.

A/N: I have decided to write just a couple more chapters to this story and then I will be writing a sequel. Thanks to all of my readers and please keep those reviews coming!


	21. Another Year Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 21: Another Year Gone

Ruthie sat on one of the rockers on the patio in the back yard holding her pride and joy, Amelia. She was two weeks old and had new surprises in store for both her and Nick every day. Ryan was being held by Simon. Sandy was inside trying to help with dinner. Across the lawn, Charlie was holding on to his baby brother, Andrew.

The whole family was back in the back yard of the Camden household for the cookout signifying the end of yet another summer. This year both Brett and Zach would be starting kindergarten. Molly, now starting to walk, would be staying with Annie along with Ryan and Andrew. Ruthie was still on maternity leave for another two months. Then, Annie would have three newborns to take care of with Eric, not to also mention Molly. Eric was going to stay home more often this year to help watch his grandchildren.

Annie watched the next generation all playing outside together. They were all blessings. She was so glad to have had a large family and it looked as if all of her children would be following in her and Eric's footsteps. That was fine with her. Just more love to go around.

"Sandy, honey, I think Ryan is hungry." Simon said as he entered the back door with the fussy three-month-old boy. Sandy put down the knife she was using to chop up cucumbers and wiped her hand on a dish towel she had over her back.

"I'll feed him now. Would you be a dear and finish cutting up the vegetables for the veggie platter?"

"Of course babe, anything for you." Simon handed Ryan over and gave Sandy a kiss before going to work on the cucumbers.

Sam came inside the house looking around frantically. "I've lost a kid! I've lost one!"

Annie gasped. "What do you mean?"

"I was keeping an eye on all of my nieces and nephews that were playing in the yard and Suzanne has gone off."

The toilet upstairs flushed and Sam looked relieved. "I bet that is her upstairs. I think that we need to put a tracking device on all of them."

The women in the kitchen erupted with laughter although it did cross each of their minds that a tracking device really wouldn't be that bad an idea. There were a lot of them.

As Nick went to start the grill for the chicken and hotdogs for the grill, Lucy grabbed Zach and Brett so they could do their blood work. Over the summer the doctor had been working with both of them. They were now going to be in school and had to take on more responsibility for their health. With the help of their family both of the boys were able to figure out about how much insulin to give.

Savannah had Charlie help her bring out forks, knives, and plates. She wanted to show her mother that she was becoming more responsible. Maybe that way she would be able to hold one of the babies. Charlie was lucky. He had her cousin Andrew to hold at any time.

Ruthie watched Savannah as she started setting out the utensils. Being similar in attitude to Savannah, Ruthie knew what her young niece was doing. Ruthie had done it plenty of times before. Never though for the same reasons that Savannah wanted. "Hey Vannah, would you hold Amelia for me? I need to use the restroom."

Ruthie smiled as she saw Savannah jump for joy and start to glow as she headed over to her youngest cousin. "Don't worry Aunt Ruthie. Mommy has taught me how to hold a baby carefully. I have to sit down and support the head."

Ruthie let Savannah get into place and put a sleeping Amelia on her lap. She eyed Nick so that he could keep an eye on the two of them as she went inside. Nick was a little nervous at first that such a young girl was holding his pride and joy. He was afraid Savannah would drop the baby. After a few minutes however it seemed as if Savannah was a natural. She had a knack for taking care of children. He figured he had better put that in the back of his mind for later years when he and Ruthie needed a babysitter.

88888888

Annie usually didn't like silence, but silence at the beginning of a meal she cooked for her family was a rewarding thing. It meant that people were enjoying her food instead of talking. Savannah and Charlie were sitting with all of the twins at one end of the yard. They were the oldest, but didn't abuse that power. They were actually helping the younger ones with their meals. On the grass on a rug slept Andrew, Ryan, Molly, and Amelia. They were the precious young ones. Three of them were experiencing their first full family picnic at the Camden household outside. All of her own kids were conversing around her. Instead of swapping stories of school and their latest crush, each child was telling stories of their own children.

Well, Annie thought to herself, it is amazing how fast time flies. I wonder where we will be even five years down the road?

a/n That's it. This is the end of this story. If you couldn't tell by my last thought through Annie, I am willing to make a sequel, but that is only if people are interested. I could do that or I could start up a new story. Give me feedback. It has been a joy writing for all of you.


End file.
